Out Of Time
by AK-4142
Summary: Roy's having a bad day.  He's woken up in an alleyway with no memory and a bad headache.  To make matters worse, he's not sure he's in the right country or even the right time.  As his memories return, he faces a new threat with some help from the Outers.
1. Chapter 1

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

'Uh, my head' he thought as he felt his head and rubbed his eyes, opening them fully. 'Where am I" he thought to himself, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on his back in an ally, looking up he saw the midday sun, nice clear skies. He started to stand up, and noticed his cloths. He was wearing an off white suit that felt like it had been worn before. 'What happened…why can't I remember anything?…' he thought as he walked to the end of the alley and looked into the street. 'And where the hell am I' he thought looking at a sign that read, Crown Arcade. He rubbed his head again. He had a terrible headache.

Looking right he saw a newspaper stand. He walked over and picked up a paper. The title read **TOKYO TIMES**. 'Tokyo?' he thought. 'I don't remember being Japanese..,' then he looked at the date, **March 14, 1995**. "1995!" he said out loud. 'There's no way that can be right.' Roy thought. He looked up at the stands owner, who was starring at him because of his outburst. "Hey, is this right?" he asked, pointing to the paper. The owner glanced at it.

"I know, crazy right, but I'm surprised they stayed that long after that business with the Rangers."

"Huh?" Roy said, and looked at the headline. **U.N. LEAVES SOMALIA**. 'No way' he thought. "No, I mean the date." the owner looked confused, then glanced at a calendar on his wall.

"Uh, yeah, today's the 14th."

"Of 1995!" Roy said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, what year would it be?" the owner said. Roy was stunned in disbelief,

"I…uh…can I take this?" he finally asked the owner.

"50 yen" the owner said. Roy fished around in his pockets and finally pulled out a wallet, and handed him one of the bills inside. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

'None of this makes any sense…' he thought. He looked at the newspaper again, reading other headlines as he walked. **BOSNIAN WAR CONTINUES**, **O.J. SIMPSON: NOT GUILTY**, **AMERICA-**

"Hey Watch it!"

It _sounded_ like a mans voice, but there was something off about it. Roy looked away from the newspaper to see he had walked into the middle of the road in front of a _ sports car. The driver _looked_ like a man. 'he' had short blonde hair, and wore a tan suit. In the passenger seat was a woman with long, almost seaweed colored hair. A child sat in the back who looked like neither of the other cars' occupants, she was almost pale, and had shoulder length black hair. Both ladies wore dresses, the aqua haired a light blue, and the child's a violet. "Well?" the driver continued. Something about this group struck him as odd, like he'd seen them before, but where?

"Sorry," he began, "I- Uhh!" his headache flared. Images danced through his head: symbols, an "H" with a circle on the bottom, an odd looking trident, another "h" this one lower case with a line through the top. More images, a destroyed city, a sword, a mirror, a glaive, and finally a large black coffin with an odd looking **X** on it. Roy blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi, I'm still trying to figure out how to do the Author's notes properly, so for now I'll just put them here. I didn't have room in the description so I'll mention it now. This is my attempt to introduce gunplay to the Sailor Moon series. At present time this story is already completed. I'll be uploading it in pieces as I edit it. I use the American names since that's what I remember from Cartoon Network. I will, however, be trying to stick to the Undubed storyline.

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoy the rest as I put it up.

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

The headache returned, 'Second time today.' he thought, rubbing his head. This time, however, he was not in an alley, but in a house, on a couch, with the black haired girl from before looking at him.

"He's awake. Mommy, he's awake!" she called, looking towards another room. The Aqua haired woman entered the room, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Hotaru, why don't you go play outside." she said.

"Ok mommy." Hotaru replied, and left the room through another door. The woman sat down on a chair across from him.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Her concern seemed genuine.

"Uh, yes, thank you, miss…"

"Michelle" she replied. Roy sat up and the pain shot through his head again, 'What did I do?' he thought.

"And who are you?" Another voice asked. Roy turned to see the Blond leaning in the doorway that Hotaru had left through. "Your wallet didn't have any ID," he said tossing it to him. "So let's start with a name." Roy smiled a little. 'That's all I remember' he thought.

"Roy" Roy said

"Roy what?" he asked

"I don't remember," he said shaking his head and looking at the ground, "I don't remember anything." the Blond frowned and moved closer.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Roy sighed.

'May as well tell them everything.' he thought.

"I mean I woke up laying in an alleyway, with clothes that aren't mine, a raging headache, and I find out that I'm in Japan, and the newspaper says that it's 1995." he paused. "Then when I saw you three, I…I'm not sure what happened, I saw…" he noticed some pencils and other artistic supplies on the coffee table. "May I use these?" he asked. Michelle nodded. He drew the three symbols that he'd seen, and the other two people in the rooms' eyes grew wide and they exchanged worried glances. 'weird' Roy thought, but decided not to give it any thought. "I also saw…," he trailed off, starring forward. Michelle traced his gaze past her to the wall behind. To a print of a painting she had made a long time ago. A painting of a destroyed city. "…I saw that." he finished. After a moment of salience, the blond spoke saying,

"Anything else?" Roy rubbed his head,

"Yeah, there was, a sword, and a mirror, and," he chuckled, " and I thought I saw a glaive." Roy caught the two locking eyes again. "I also saw this, Black Coffin…but that was it." Both his hosts were silent. "So, what's your name then?" Roy asked the blond. He was quiet, like he was deciding something, then _he_ said something that really surprised Roy.

"Amara" **SHE **said.

Roy didn't say anything at first, he just looked at them. Then he swallowed and addressed Amara,

"So you…"

"Yes." He looked at Michelle

"And her…"

"Uh-uh"

"Are…" She nodded. He paused for a second. "And the kid?" he asked.

"Adopted." She said flatly.

He wasn't sure what to say. Looking back at Michelle, he saw she was starring at the ground. Looking back at Amara, she looked like she would beat him if he said the wrong thing. He slowly nodded and chose his words carefully.

"Well, I can't say anything against people who helped me. Hell, most people would have left me laying in the street…so…thanks." Roy said, smiling at Michelle as she looked up from the floor. She gave him a soft smile back, and Amara relaxed back against the doorway. Roy quickly decided to change the subject. "So, do you have any idea what these symbols mean?" he asked, pointing towards the paper he'd drawn on. Michelle broke eye contact with him again, and looked at the floor.

"Uh…"she began.

"No Idea." Amara answered quickly.

'What are they hiding?' Roy thought. "Well, I suppose that I'd better be going then." Roy suited action to words and stood up, looking for the door. Michelle suddenly stood up as well.

"Wait!" she said, louder than what she had intended. "Uh, maybe you could stay...for dinner, we don't have people over that often." She said with a nervous smile. Roy's surprise was clear on his face.

"Uh, well, thank-you, I really wasn't sure where to go actually." Roy said.

"Oh, were happy to have you." Michelle said as Amara crept up behind her.

"Could you excuse us for a moment." Amara said, rather than asked, pulling Michelle into the kitchen and closing the door. "What are you thinking! We can't have him over-for-dinner." She said making air quotes as she said the last part. Michelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them saying,

"Well we can't let him leave, you saw those pictures he drew. He knew who we were just looking at us. If we let him leave and he finds out what those symbols mean, then what?" She took another deep breath. "Besides, he just showed up out of nowhere, yet he knew who were. He must be here for a reason, even if he doesn't know what it is." Amara sighed, and realized that she was right, remembering back to what Hotarus' growth spurt had foreshadowed. 'why do I think pluu's behind this.' she thought to herself picturing the green haired woman.

"So your saying that he needs to stay with us?" She asked. Michelle gave a small nod. Amara rubbed her forehead and looked back out into the living room. Hotaru was out there talking to him.

"So how old are you?" Roy asked the black haired girl.

"thirteen." she replied in a soft voice, similar to Michelle's, he thought, as she looked him over with her violet eyes.

"So your in, middle school then, right?" Roy continued. She gave him a small nod.

"Yes, uh…sir? what's that?" She asked, pointing to a chain around his neck.

"Huh?" Roy said, looking down. Sure enough, there was a small metal chain around his neck. "I'm..not sure." he said pulling the chin out from under his shirt. On the chain were two dog tags. Roy held them in front of his face to get a better look.

"Uhh" he said, grabbing his head. Just like before he blacked out, and fell back onto the couch. Hotaru looked at him for a minute, then turned here head towards the kitchen.

"Mommy," She called, "He's asleep again."


	3. Chapter 3

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Roy had an odd dream as memories began to come back to him.

**May 14th, 2010 **

**Washington State**

Roy stood before the recruiters desk, the owner of which was filling out parts of a packet, his enlistment contract. The Noncommissioned officer looked it over one last time.

"That'll do it. Just sign right there at the bottom." The recruiter said, holding a pen out for Roy. Roy took the pen and signed his name on the line. The elderly NCO smiled, "You've made a great choice son."

**July 8****th****, 2010**

**US Army Training Center**

Roy stood at attention in the first rank of a formation of hundreds of new recruits, as the Drill Sgt. Paced out in front.

"It is my duty, to turn MAGGOTS, and SCUM, such as yourselves into soldiers of these United States. You WILL learn how to use a weapon, how to shoot with it, how to clean it, and how to KILL with it. AND I WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU!" He yelled. "On that note, AUSSUME TO THE PUSHUP POSITION!"

**January 19****th****, 2011**

**Ft. Heart**

Roy stood at attention in front of his new company commander. With him were the new arrivals to this unit. "Welcome." The Captain began, "To the US 55th Infantry Division. I hope your all ready to fight, because soon the 55th will be in Afghanistan."

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

'I've got to stop doing this' he thought as he rubbed his head and eyes. Looking around he saw that he was still on the couch, although there was a blanket on him. The house was dark, and looking at a clock on the wall, he saw it was 12:15 AM. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a note on the coffee table, next to his drawings.

'We'll talk in the morning' it said. Roy yawned, 'Maybe sleep was a good idea' he thought, and closed his eyes. Voluntarily, this time.

Out in Tokyo harbor, The _BLUE TIDE _docked. It was an older cargo ship, and even though it was massive, it only needed a crew of about 50 to run the ship. It had just returned from Russia, where they'd picked up a few 'different' things. With the fall of the Soviet Union, scientists around the world had been eager to study areas such a Chernobyl, and Tunguska, which was where the cargo on this ship was from. After the blast there in 1908 no one had been able to examine the area with the Russian revolution, then the Second world war, and finally the Iron Curtin. So this was the first time that anything from the area would be studied, and the Japanese team was sending several objects they'd found back to Tokyo for further study. Among the objects they were sending back, the strangest of which was a large black box. It looked mare like a coffin, and had no markings except for a distorted "**X**" on top. So when a dock worker entered the cargo area looking for the crew, he didn't expect the coffin to shock him as he got near. And neither had the rest of the crew laying on the floor around him.

Roy awoke to the sound of music. Soft music. 'Violin' he decided. It was coming from another room. Roy got up to investigate, going through the door opposite the kitchen, he came into a hallway that led to the front door, but the music was coming from up the stairs to his left. Going up the stairs he saw her.

At the top of the stairs was another large, open room with a few doors, some chairs and a love seat, however the center piece was a piano and a music stand with sheet music and a violin case. Michelle stood in front of the music stand, although her eyes were closed, playing the violin. 'beautiful' Roy thought as he continued up the stairs. As he touched the last step, it made a loud creak. Michelle opened her eyes immediately and stopped playing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said blushing.

"What? No, please don't stop for me." Roy said putting his hands up. "besides, your really good." She blushed even more.

"Oh, thank you." She said before pausing, "Would you…like to hear more?" She asked uncertain.

"Yes, defiantly." Roy said, sitting across from her in one of the chairs. She brought the violin back up to her chin and closed her eyes again. She started a different song, one that Roy had never heard before. He watched with huge eyes as she played, 'So fast' he thought as the song continued. 'So beautiful.' Roy sat there intently as she finished the song.

When it was done he gave her a little applause, to which she blushed and smiled and gave a little bow. "Wow," Roy said "That was amazing."

"Oh, thank you," she said "I-"

"Mommy?" Hotaru said, coming out of her room, rubbing her eyes. Michelle bent down and gave her a hug. Roy couldn't help but smile. The young girl looked at Roy. "Good morning Sir." She said.

"Good Morning," Roy replied, "but you can just call me Roy."

"Ok" Hotaru said, taking Michelle's hand and walking downstairs, leaving Roy alone in the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Roy turned to see Amara standing in another doorway.

"Uh, yeah, thanks again, sorry I wasn't…uh, conscious for dinner." he said. She sat down.

"That's alright, we need to talk." Roy sat down across from her. "Did you remember anything else when you were talking to Hotaru?" She asked.

"Yeah," Roy said, pulling out his dog tags, "she asked me what these were, and it must've triggered some memories." he paused, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't move. "I remembered that I was a soldier in the United States Army, and that it was 2011, but that newspaper yesterday said that it's 1995..." Amara held out her hand,

"May I see those?" She asked. He handed her the dog tags.

"I just don't understand…" he said, rubbing his head. The headache was still there.

Amara said the next thing very calmly. "That's because it IS 1995. For some reason you must have been sent here." She studied the dog tags.

"What?" Roy said. "How is that possible? How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because of what you saw, those visions." She said still focused on the dog tags.

"But you said that you didn't know what they meant." He said. She remained calm.

"I do, but it's not important, what is important is that it means I can trust you, and that it means that you need to stay here, with us."

"What?" Roy said, standing up. Amara remained calm still.

"Just for now, after all, if your from 2011, then you probably don't know anyone around here anyway." Roy thought about what she said.

"Well, can't you at least tell me what those things I saw mean?" She stood up. This close he saw that she was a little taller than him, not much, but he noticed it.

"I can, but not now, not yet." She gave him his dog tags back. He looked at them in his hand, then back to her.

"Wait I-" but she'd already started down the stairs.

The _BLUE TIDE _sat silent, docked in the harbor. The crew who had been zapped by the Coffin into unconscious now began to rise, as strange black stylized "**X**" marks formed on foreheads, they're bodies possessed by the Coffin itself. As they rose they surrounded the Coffin, and the former Captain approached, taking a knee before the black box.

"What do you desire, master?" he asked. At first, there was only silence, then a raspy voice came from the Coffin.

"I…am weak.." It said, "I am over 80 years behind schedule for this invasion, and it's taken all of the energy I had prepared for the invasion just to stay alive. I order to continue, I shall require energy." It paused. "Human energy." At that X on the Captain's forehead shimmered, and the Captain grabbed his forehead in pain, "This will allow you to drain the energy of the Humans, you will be able to drain them, living or dead, but it will work best when they are alive, and exhibiting some kind of emotion, say, fear."

"I understand" The Captain said slowly standing as he rubbed his forehead.

"Good," The Coffin said, "Get the energy, but use none." And with that the Coffin fell silent. The Captain turned around to his crew, a small, wicked smile forming on his face.

"To the Armory!"

There is no US 55th Infantry Division or Fort Heart, any reference to an actual American Armed Forces Unit or Fort is accidental.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy sat on a bench outside of Hotaru's middle school, watching the entrance. If he was going to stay with them, he insisted on doing something to help, so Amara had suggested he walk Hotaru home from school, since they had someone to meet with today anyway. Roy glanced at his watch. He was early, she wouldn't be getting out for at least a few minutes. He sighed and leaned back against the bench, feeling something cold move against his chest as he did so. Reaching under his shirt, he felt the dog tags from the other night, the ones that Hotaru had noticed to begin with. He pulled them out, leaving them around his neck and looked at them. They were metal, simple tags, the kind you saw in movies. He looked at one closer, it had engraving on it, but it was far too faded to read, 'damn,' he thought, 'that probably had my name.' Looking at the other one he noticed it was different. It was still silver, but it had a white symbol on it. It looked like a sort of sickle, but with a cross on the bottom. 'So that's what she was looking at.' he thought, remembering when Amara had examined his dog tags earlier. Before he could give it any more thought, the school bell rang, and the doors burst open. He let go of the tags, letting them hang around his neck, and stood. There were a lot of kids at this school, but he finally spotted Hotaru. She was smiling as she came outside, stopping at the top of the steps to look for him. Seeing him, she waved. Roy waved back, placing the dog tags back inside his shirt as she ran up to meet him.

"Hi Roy" she said happily.

"Hi Hotaru," Roy said, "Uh, did you have a good day at school?" he asked, unsure of what to say to the young teen.

"Yes." she said as they turned and began walking back to the mansion. "So…your from America?" she asked, looking straight ahead. Roy's left eyebrow went up and he looked at the black haired girl. He wasn't sure what to say, her question was innocent enough, 'Amara must've said something.' he thought, 'but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her.'

"Yes, I am." he replied, trying not to sound surprised at her question. She was quiet for a moment.

"…What's it like?" she asked. Roy thought for a second, not sure if he remembered what it was like himself.

"Well," he started, looking at some of the buildings, "It's a lot like here. Although, it's a little less crowed I guess." She nodded, but didn't say anything, still looking forward. Roy turned his attention back to the street, completely unprepared for her next question.

"And you…were a soldier?" She asked, quieter than before. Roy almost tripped over his own feet at the question, and looked back at the teen. Hotaru wasn't looking at him, still focused on the street ahead. Roy tried to keep his surprise out of his voice again.

"Yes" he answered her.

"And did you fight bad guys?" She asked. 'So that's where that was going.' he thought, taking a deep breath and thought about his answer before looking at the black haired girl who still looked ahead.

"Yes," Roy said after a moment. "I fought bad guys who wanted to hurt innocent people." He was surprised when she gasped and looked up at him smiling.

"Just like Momm-, I mean, uh…." she stopped, dropping the smile, and looking straight ahead again. 'What did that mean.' Roy thought frowning. They didn't talk for the rest of the way home, but Roy noticed her glancing up at him a few times.

When they arrived at the mansion, Michelle was standing in the door. "Mommy!" Hotaru said, running up to her. Roy smiled at the sweet scene. Michelle looked back at Roy,

"Come inside, dinners almost ready." she said, turning and walking into the house with Hotaru. As Roy stepped inside, he saw Amara coming down the stairs. The tall blonde gave him a plain look, then managed a small, knowing smile before heading to the dining room. Roy raised his left eyebrow again, 'What was that about?' he thought.

Roy spit into the sink. Michelle had thought of him when she was out shopping and had gotten him some things, among them toothpaste and a brush. He rinsed the brush out and looked back into the mirror, nearly jumping when he saw Amara standing next to him in the mirror, her arms crossed.

"Hotaru really seems to like you." She said. Roy sat the toothbrush down, but continued looking at her through the mirror.

"She's a good kid." he said, picking up a glass of water. Amara nodded,

"And she wants you to chaperone for the school tomorrow." Roy spit out the water he was using to rinse out his mouth with in surprise.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

"Her class has a field trip to the bank, and they need a few extra people." Amara continued. Roy shook his head,

"But don't schools usually want parents doing these sorts of things?" Roy asked, turning around, Amara smiled.

"They won't mind if her, "uncle" goes instead of us." She stated. Roy gave her a funny look,

"Uncle? I can't be…no ones going to believe I'm…your brother." He said shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow,

"why not, were both blond." Roy turned back to the mirror, comparing their hair, sure enough, it was nearly the same, his hair only slightly darker than hers. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to face her.

"A bank huh?"

"Captain, I have plan" The Captain of the _BLUE TIDE_ turned away from the various maps of Tokyo on his table to see Vladimir, his Russian subordinate and first mate. The 30 something was a former lieutenant in the Soviet Navy. He'd barley made it out alive after the collapse. With black hair and a matching goatee, he could have been a young Rasputin.

"Well?" he asked, agitated to be bothered while still trying to formulate a plan. If he couldn't use any of the energy he had to gather more like many of the other would be conquers before him, then they'd need something else to attack with, but what? Guns? He had some, pirates had always been a problem, but he'd need more to do anything really big. Plus, they'd need money, for vehicles, for food. Possessed or not, they had been humans once, and still needed to eat.

The Russian took a brochure out of his jacket, and handed to the Captain. He took it and looked at the front. Reading it he chuckled to himself, before breaking into full laughter, nearly dropping the brochure for the Tokyo First National Bank.

"Following the war, this bank was rebuilt in 1951, then expanded in 1967." the tour guide drowned on. Roy was standing in the banks lobby, behind Hotaru's class, trying to at least look like he was paying attention. The class wasn't too big, at around 30 kids, so it was only the teacher, another parent, and himself. He still wasn't sure he should be doing this, but he'd wanted to help out, and Hotaru _had _wanted him to come, so there he was. The white suit he'd shown up in was getting dirty, so Michelle had insisted that he borrow one of Amara's. It fit well since it was a mans suit, but it was made for someone a little taller. He wasn't crazy about the color either, although Michelle had said that it suited him. Thinking about Amara's almost jealous expression when she'd said this, Roy didn't see the teacher until she was right next to him.

"Roy Tenoh, right?" she asked, now standing next to him. Roy cringed at Amara's last name, 'But it beats saying, I'm from the future and don't remember my last name.' he thought. He sighed, looking at the ceiling, before making eye contact with the teacher, "That's right. Sorry we didn't talk much earlier." 'That's an understatement, I gave her my name and we got on the school bus.' he thought. The teacher nodded,

"So your Hotaru's Uncle?" she asked.

"Yes." Roy replied flatly. He wanted to avoid a conversation if he could, lest he accidentally say something he shouldn't.

"Are you visiting from out of town?" she continued. 'That's one way of putting it.' he thought.

"Yes, I was…in the area." he said, trying to convey in his pronunciation that he didn't want to talk to her. She didn't catch his tone, and continued the interview.

"Really, so where are you from?" 'Don't say America, don't say America, don't say-'

"America." Roy said. 'Idiot' he thought. Her eyes got wide with curiosity.

"America, really, what brings you all the way here then?" she asked, now fully focused on him. Roy absent mindedly looked toward the entrance to avoid eye contact.

"Uh...work." he said.

"What sort of work?" she asked

"Uh…I-" Roy's Eyes went wide as he saw three men wearing ski masks and carrying assault rifles enter the bank.

"Duck!" he yelled, running to the class and grabbing Hotaru. The two of them slid behind a nearby desk. Everyone in the bank screamed. Roy held Hotaru as she buried her face in his chest. The center gunman shot a burst into the ceiling.

"Everyone! On the Ground." He said. Roy instinctively grabbed for something on his belt, but nothing was there. 'What was that about?' he thought staring at his belt. He saw a security guard enter the lobby from the other end and pull out his pistol.

"Freeze!" the Guard yelled. One of the Gunman shot him through the chest. The Guard fell over, his pistol sliding near the desk Roy was behind. He watched where it stopped.

"Spread out comrades." the one Roy assumed was the leader said. The three men began walking through the lobby, towards the front counter, and behind that the safe. Roy could hear them getting closer, their steps slowly getting louder. Slowly, he reached out with his right hand for the pistol. It was just inches from his fingers. Still holding Hotaru, he scooted over to the right, leaning out from behind the desk just slightly. His finger tips touched the weapon. He pulled at it with his fingertips until it reached his palm. He heard the lead gunman step on the other side of the desk. Pistol in hand, he quickly slid his right hand into his jacket as the gunmen came into view. 'I can't take all three of them,' he thought, 'I need a distraction-"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"

Roy watched as two energy attacks flew out from the banks entrance and hit two of the gunmen in the back. 'That'll work.' Roy thought, putting his left arm around Hotaru's head to cover her ears and taking aim at the unharmed leader.

"What?" the Leader yelled, as he turned around. He saw Roy crouched under the desk. Roy fired. The bullet traveled up and into the gunmen's left arm. "Ahhh!" he yelled, dropping his AK to grab his arm. "Kill them!" he yelled to the other two gunmen as he ran towards the teller booths. The other two gunmen slowly got up, grabbing the AK-47's they'd dropped, and turned to face whoever had attacked them. Roy stood and took another shot at the leader as he vaulted over the counter. The bullet missed hitting the countertop instead as the leader disappeared though a door. "damn!" he swore. The other two gunmen ignored Roy, there attention focused at whoever had originated the attacks on them as they began shooting.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"NEPTUNE DEEPSUBMERGE"

Two more attacks hit the gunmen, and this time they both screamed out in pain.

Both men began to dissolve, their bodies turning to dust. Roy turned around to see two women run past him. Both wore matching sailor suits, although they each had a different color scheme. One was yellow and cobalt, and she had short blonde hair. The other was teal with a sort of greenish blue, with shoulder length hair of the same color. As they passed him he noticed the Blonde was a little taller than him. She locked eyes with him for a second, before vaulting over the counter, the other right behind her. Roy set the pistol on the desk and helped Hotaru up.

"So…" he said, "Who was that?"

Vladimir rushed through the bank, pulling off his ski mask as he went. No sense in trying to hide the symbol on his forehead now. 'So much for making this seem like a normal bank robbery.' he thought, reaching for his sidearm on his belt. He slammed into a door marked **Employee Break Room**, pulling the pistol up as the door flew open. Seeing the gun, the people in the room all put their hands up. 'Fear' Vladimir thought as he pulled the energy of everyone in the room out of they're bodies and into the "**X**" on his forehead. 'Not much, but it's better than nothing.' he thought as they all collapsed. He stepped out into the hall and immediately Sailor Uranus tackled him, making him drop his weapon. She grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms, but he kicked her stomach, throwing her off, and ran away from them down the hall.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" Sailor Neptune yelled, sending an attack at the Russian. Vladimir was pushed down the hall and smashed through the window at the end. Sailor Uranus ran to the window, but looking out into the ally, all she saw was a grey van driving off.

Author's Note:

Review please. Tell me how I'm doing so far.


	5. Chapter 5

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

"And then they jumped over the counter after him." Roy said, recounting the events of the incident at the bank to Amara and Michelle. Roy had taken Hotaru home and now she slept soundly in her bed. Michelle smiled,

"Well, it's good to see you both made it out alright." Roy sighed,

"Yeah, but who were those girls?" Amara changed the subject.

"So you say those gunmen dissolved?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered shrugging, "They just turned to dust."

"What did the Police say?" Amara asked. Roy shook his head,

"I didn't stay around to meet them." Roy said, "I still don't have any kind of Identification, or even a last name really." Amara frowned.

"You didn't remember anything else today?" Michelle asked.

"Apart from how to use that pistol, no, nothing." he said. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Amara said something,

"Those girls you saw were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, Sailor Scouts." Roy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Defenders of Love and Justice." Amara continued.

"Almost like superheroes." Michelle chimed in. Roy bit his lower lip.

"Really," he said, his eyebrows furrowing, "Why does that sound so _familiar_?" Amara and Michelle exchanged another worried glance, though this time Roy saw it.

"Well, I think it's time we all got to bed." Amara said standing. Michelle joined her, and the two left the living room, turning off the lights as they left. Roy laid back on the couch, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

'What a day.' he thought.

"WHAT!" the Coffin's raspy voice screamed. "They're HERE!" Vladimir and the Captain both knelt before the Coffin.

"My Lord, Just who ARE these warriors?" the Captain asked. The Coffin seemed to calm,

"Sailor Scouts," It said, "They are warriors from a bygone era, warriors that I _thought_ were all destroyed. This will complicate my plans…" It paused for a moment, long enough for Vladimir to wonder if it was done and begin standing. "No matter," it continued. Vladimir knelt back down. "We'll just need more troops."

"Here you are," the Liberian said, "No one's checked out this book in years." she continued smiling as she handed Roy the book: **Symbols, and what they mean**.

"Thank you." Roy said, returning the smile. He took the book over to a nearby table, taking out the paper he'd drawn the symbols on a few days ago. "Let's see."

Amara and Michelle sat on their loveseat together, Michelle leaning against Amara, neither looking anywhere in particular, just enjoying each others presence.

"That was no ordinary bank robbery." Amara said.

"No," Michelle agreed, "Those employees all had they're energy taken." Amara nodded.

"So we have a new enemy to face then." Michelle nodded this time.

"And until we know more, well just have to wait for them to make another move." Amara sighed, then another thought hit her.

"What about Roy?"

Roy read the heading in his head, 'Chapter 5, Astrological Signs.' He turned to the first page, 'The Sun, nope' another page. 'Mercury, no.' the next page, 'Venus, no.' the next page, Earth and Moon, still no.' The page after that, 'Mars, no.' the one after that, 'Jupiter, no.' He turned the page again, stopped, and his eyes got wide. "Saturn" he said softly. This time the symbol matched the one he had seen. He grabbed a pencil off the table and next to the 'h' symbol on his paper, he wrote 'Saturn'. 'I wonder…' he thought, turning the page. 'Uranus' it said. 'no way' he thought, writing down Uranus next to another symbol. Flipping the page again he found that the last symbol he'd seen meant Neptune, and wrote that down as well. He stood up and grabbed the book. 'Time to go talk to Amara.'

"…Yesterday's robbery has officials baffled as no money was taken, though a member of the bank's security was killed, and several employees were hospitalized. In sports-"

DING-DONG

Michelle turned off the TV, and went to answer the door. Opening it she saw Roy standing there with a brown paper bag full of groceries. She smiled, and moved out of the doorway to let him in. "Did you get everything?" she asked. Roy smiled back walking into the kitchen and setting the bag down on the dining table.

"Yeah, in fact the apples were on sale." he said pulling a clear plastic bag of the red fruit out. Michelle began putting the food into various cupboards and Roy started putting the perishables into the fridge. "So…" Roy began, "Where's Amara?" Michelle reached for what was in the bottom of the bag, surprised to find a book.

"Oh, she's…" Michelle trailed off, starring at the books title. Roy looked up from the fridge, and then started walking over to her when he saw what she held.

"I'm still not sure what those symbols I saw mean, but at least I figured out what they stand for." She tensed up. 'What are they hiding?' Roy thought.

"Michelle what-"

"I'm back." Came Amara's voice from the door. Neither Roy or Michelle moved as the blonde walked into the dining room, as she saw Michelle's expression, or as she saw the title of the book that Roy had gotten from the library. "Roy, Michelle, let's go talk upstairs."

Amara and Michelle sat on the love seat together, Roy sat in a chair across from them, and the book sat on the coffee table in between them.

"So what did you learn?" Amara asked in a serious, toneless voice. Roy took out the paper he'd written the symbols on and laid it out on the coffee table next to the book.

"That these symbols that I saw are the Astrological signs for Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Michelle and Amara looked at the paper, and then at each other. Then both sighed.

'We got to tell him' they both thought. Amara took a deep breath.

"Ok, do you remember what happened at the bank?" she asked Roy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," he chuckled, "I may never forget."

"And you remember those two warriors?" she continued. Roy nodded,

"Yeah, you said that they were Sailor…Uranus and Neptune." he said beging to make the connection.

"And you saw the symbols for Uranus and Neptune when you first saw us." she continued. Roy stood and put his hands up.

"Wait, wait, that was **you**?" he asked the two women. They both nodded. "You two are Sailor Uranus and Neptune?" the nodded again. "The two I saw at the bank who turned those robbers to dust?" they nodded a third time. Roy fell back into the chair and rubbed his head with his right hand. "Uhh…wow, this is uh…wow." was all that he could manage. Amara opened her mouth to say something when he chuckled. "Funny," he said as he stopped rubbing his head, "My head aches gone."

Correctional Officer Marcus Like hated working nights. The Tokyo Correctional Facility wasn't huge, but it was big enough to be empty in the Security office at night. Marcus sat down in the chair in front of an array of monitors, and after a quick glance to ensure that everything was in order, picked up the newspaper. At 27, this wasn't where he'd wanted his life to lead him. He'd shown promise back when he'd been in the Special Defense Force, the only real military Japan had after the second world war. He'd even been on the list to go the American Sniper School when he'd broken his leg during a training exercise two years ago. The doctor hadn't set the leg properly, and it hadn't healed right. He could still run if he needed to, but he wouldn't be able to carry a rucksack with any weight over 30 lbs., which had translated to an early retirement, and then an application to the Prison's security. He glanced at the headline, 'huh, nasty business at the bank.' he thought to himself.

THWAP THWAP THWAP

He looked up from the paper to the door. Outside was another officer, but he didn't recognize him. A quick glance at the clock told him that his shift wouldn't be over for another 4 hours. 'The hell is this?' he thought as he buzzed him in. The officer had his left arm in a sling and an odd mark on his forehead.

"And you are?" Marcus asked. The new guard smiled.

"Correctional officer Vladimir, your relief.

"How many sir?"

"Three Adults, one child." Roy replied to the teen at the ticket booth. It was Saturday, and Hotaru had asked if they could go see the new movie at the theater, TOY STORY. 'I think that I've seen this before.' Roy thought to himself.

"That'll be 18.00." the Movie theater Employee said. Roy paid him and took the tickets, then went into the theater's lobby to find the rest of his group. He found Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru already in the line to go into the theater, Hotaru held a large tub of popcorn, and Amara had her hands full with 4 drinks.

"Here, let me help you." Roy said, passing the tickets off to Michelle.

"No that's alright." she said, backing up into the wall, her shoe got stuck on an uneven tile and she fell backwards. Instinctively, Roy reached around her body, under her armpits, and caught her, pulling her back up, without spilling the drinks. Amara blushed in surprise, not used to having someone else help her. "Uh, thank you." she said. Roy blushed as well, letting go of her as she regained her balance.

"Uh, hey look their now seating." he said, pointing to the marquee.

Inside the theater, The four sat down as the movie was starting. Hotaru sat between Michelle and Amara, and Roy sat next to Amara. As a computer generated lamp hopped across the screen to tell the audience that this was a PIXAR film Amara leaned over to talk to Roy.

"So it doesn't bother you?" She asked. Roy raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, trying to see her face in the darkness.

"What?" Roy asked, unsure of her meaning. She looked back toward the screen.

"Us. Me and Michelle. Being who we are." Roy gasped lightly as he realized what she meant.

"Oh, I…guess not." He said, turning his head to look at the screen. "I donno really. This is all a lot to take in." He pointed to the screen. "I mean, this movie just came out, but not only have I seen it, I've seen the sequel." Amara gave a slow nod.

"A few years ago, when I found out what I was, I tried to run from it, I didn't want it." Roy looked at her again, he'd never figured her the type to run away from anything. "It's not easy, but nothing that needs to be done ever is." she continued, still looking at the movie. Roy opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say, and just went back to the movie, thinking about what she had said.

"I trust that your mission went well?" the Captain asked Vladimir.

"Da," the possessed Russian replied, "Was too easy, and now we have even more soldiers, plus the many guns from the prison." The Captain nodded, indeed, Vladimir had done exactly as he was supposed to.

"And none of those meddling, 'Scouts' showed up?" he asked, his gaze now on the map before him.

"Neit, was almost empty, except for prisoners." The Captain nodded.

"Good, then perhaps, Vladimir, you can redeem yourself." the Captain said, pointing to the Airport on the map. "Just get the energy this time, living if you can, dead if you cannot.

Author's Note: Review?


	6. Chapter 6

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Tokyo International was a big airport. Big enough that Amara had to park her car almost a mile away and take a shuttle to the airport itself. The racing season was about to begin, and the first race in her division was to be held in Kyoto. Amara had put her racing career mostly on hold when she had become a scout, but she still raced on occasion for the money. Leaving the check-in desk after taking her tickets, she turned around and smiled, seeing Michelle, Hotaru, and Roy all standing there.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Roy said, a smart grin on his face.

"Hey, I'll only be gone a few days." She replied as they walked up too her. She bent down to give Hotaru a hug,

"Be careful Papa." the Preteen said

"I will." Amara said, letting go of her daughter and standing back up. She looked at Roy who held out his right hand. She took it in a strong handshake.

"Good luck," He said, "We're all rooting for you."

"Thanks Roy." She said as he let go of her hand and turned to her daughter.

"Say, Hotaru, why don't we go get some noodles while mommy says goodbye." he said. Hotaru's violet eyes lit up, and she took Roy's hand as they went to find a noodle kiosk. Michelle walked up closer to Amara until the two's faces were inches apart. Michelle looked up into Amara's green eyes, almost on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to say something when Amara grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Looking over his shoulder Roy smiled. After several seconds, Amara let go of her and picked up her bag.

"What were you going to say?" She asked. Michelle shook her head,

"Nothing." She replied, and the two walked toward security, hand in hand.

"Next." the Airport Security Guard called. A man in a black trench coat with a sling on his left arm stepped up to the conveyer belt for the X-ray machine. He placed a large black duffel bag onto it, and turned to wait for the Guard to signal him through the Metal detector. The guard waved the man through.

BUZZ

the Guard walked up to him, a handheld metal detector in his right hand.

"Do you have any metal on you?" Vladimir smiled, and let out a small chuckle.

"I think _this_ set off." he said, removing a shotgun from his coat and putting the barrel into the Guards chest. The Guard Froze, paralyzed by the cold metal on his chest. The three men behind Vladimir in line reached into the duffle bag, pulling out AK-47's, and pointing them at other Security Guards. One of the three grabbed the frozen guard. "Security Office. Now!" Vladimir said, motioning with his shotgun. The scared guard led them through a side door, as the other men turned to the rest of the people in the line Standing at the back of the security line, Amara and Michelle made a break for the restroom.

Roy and Hotaru sat in what an Airport calls a restaurant. Hotaru was digging into a bowl of noodles, while Roy had hardly touched his. 'She really likes those.' he thought. Just then, a side door flew open and a frightened security guard emerged, followed by a man with an AK-47, and the man Roy had seen at the bank.

"Nobody move!" he commanded, following the guard. As he passed he noticed Roy.

"_Hotaru, get down and stay down._" Roy whispered.

"Hey, I know you." Vladimir said, looking at Roy.

"_I will come back for you._"

"Your that guy from the bank." Vladimir continued, "You SHOT me!" Roy gripped the edge of his bowl. "Kill him!" The Gunman pointed his rifle at Roy. Roy threw the bowl of hot noodles at him. It hit the gunmen in the chest, just below the neck. Right where it needed to hit to send the hot liquid into his eyes, which it did. He screamed out in pain, frantically trying to get the searing liquid off his face, as Roy ran past, down a hallway deeper into the Airport. "After him!" Vladimir yelled. The gunmen regained his composure, and took off after Roy. Vladimir grabbed the Security guard with his right hand, moving his shotgun to his injured left. "Where do you think your going?" he let go of the guard to grab a radio from his jacket's inside pocket. "Begin Phase two."

Outside a black delivery van drove at full speed through the curbside pickup area and into the building, parking inside the Baggage claim, as more armed men exited the van. At the same time, people throughout the airport reached into they're luggage and pulled out shotguns and assault rifles, black **X**'s on they're heads. The armed men quickly taking the Airport hostage. Meanwhile, Amara and Michelle had made it to the restroom.

"URANUS STAR POWER"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER" In a flash of light, the two women transformed into Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Let's go." Uranus said, already heading out of the bathroom.

"What about Hotaru?" Neptune asked. Uranus smiled, looking over her shoulder at Neptune.

"She's with Roy," She stated more than said, "And he won't let anything happen to her."

'Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiit!' Roy thought as the Gunman fired another burst at him. "I need a weapon." he said to himself as he rounded a corner. Right in front of him was another man, with the same odd **X** on his forehead, this one with a shotgun. He had him, there was no way to avoid a shot at this range, and this new gunman saw him perfectly. Roy decided to try anyway, dropping to the ground and sliding into the gunman's legs. 'Why didn't he shoot me?' he thought as he took out the gunman's legs from under him. He fell next to him and Roy jumped on top of him immediately, pinning him with his knees and grabbing the shotgun he'd dropped, pointing it at his head. The gunman looked at him for a moment, then laughed. Roy followed his line of sight as to why. There was a shell that hadn't ejected properly, sitting halfway out of the ejection port, jamming the weapon. 'Explains why he didn't just shoot me.' Roy thought. The Gunman tried to move, so Roy used the butt stock of the weapon to hit his face, dazing the gunman, just as the gunman from before came around the corner. Roy stood up and grabbed the semi-conscious gunman by his suit's collier, and lifted him up, holding him in front of him. Just in time for the shotguns former owner to have his chest ripped into by 7.62 mm AK rounds. Realizing his mistake the first gunman stopped, and his eyes went wide. Roy took the opportunity to throw the body onto his assailant, who fell over from his comrades dead tackle. Roy grabbed the shotgun and took off farther down the terminal. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his pursuer stand as his cohorts body disintegrated off his own and pickup the chase. 'This guy doesn't give up.' Roy thought, trying to unjam the shotgun.

The Guard had led Vladimir to a room at the center of the airport. He unlocked the door, then was pushed into the room by the possessed Russian. Inside there were three people, working at various computers and stations. All three stood and all four of the people in the room had they're hands up. Vladimir smiled, 'Fear' he thought as he drained all of the energy of the people in the room. They collapsed onto the floor. Vladimir walked over to one of the computers, setting his shotgun down to type in a command, his smile never fading. "There we go."

Uranus and Neptune ran through the airport. As they passed a large window, they noticed steel shutters coming down, covering it.

"They're locking everyone in." Neptune said. Uranus nodded. They rounded corner to find three gunman and a large number of people on the ground next to a boarding gate. One of the saw them as the entered the area.

"Hey! It's those girls that the Coffin was talking about." He said, bringing his AK up to fire. The two Outer Scouts dove for cover behind the nearby customs desk as he opened fire. Behind cover, they locked eyes, then nodded. Uranus sprinted right, leaving cover and making a run for a display for the Tokyo First National Bank. The Gunman saw her and shot, trying to keep up with her speed, but unable to get a bead on her. Distracted, he didn't see Sailor Neptune pop out from behind the desk.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" she yelled. The attack hit him squarely, and he fell to one knee, dropping his AK.

URANUS WORLD SHAKING" Uranus' attack slammed into the gunman before he had a chance to get up. He screamed out in pain as his body disintegrated into dust. Both scouts smiled for a second before they noticed the other two gunmen had brought their weapons up as well and started shooting. They hadn't believed they're comrade at first, but now there was no doubt, and they were shooting to kill.

Roy hopped over a conveyer belt, setting off the metal detector as he ran through it. He tried pumping the shotgun again. It slid back a tiny bit, but the shell was jammed in good. The gunman jumped over the conveyer belt as well, and the sound from the metal detector told Roy he wasn't far behind. He saw a Podium up ahead when an idea hit him. Slowing down, he grabbed a pen off of the Podium mid stride, then picked up the pace again. Turning another corner, he started wedging the pen into the ejection port of the weapon. "C'mon, c'mon." he ducked as another burst flew by, this one close enough for him to feel the wind as the bullets flew past. "C'mon!" Roy thrust the pen into the weapon with all his might. It finally slid in and the bent shell popped out. Dropping the pen, Roy pumped the shotgun and turned to face his opponent. The gunmen had stopped when he heard the distinctive sound of a shotgun being pumped. Roy fired. The buckshot tore into his chest and sent him flying into the wall behind him. Roy pumped the shotgun again and walked up to where the gunman laid. He moaned in pain and rolled onto his side before dissolving into dust.

"Well that takes care of that." Roy said to no one in particular. He looked up at a large map on the wall. "Let's see…I am here…"

Another room of people fell unconscious as Vladimir drained they're energy. 'So far, so good.' he thought. Moving back into the main lobby, seeing two of his men near a noodle restaurant. 'Except for seeing that guy from the bank again, this is going exactly as planned.'

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" The two attacks collided into the two gunmen, sending them into the wall near a service door.

"What!" Vladimir yelled looking up in the direction that the attacks had come from. Up on the balcony, he saw the two girls from the Bank. 'What did the Coffin call them,' he thought, turning to face them, 'That's right, Sailor Scouts.' "You two again? I'm running into everyone I know today aren't I?" he said. Vladimir dropped his shotgun and grabbed his sling with his right hand and ripped it off, throwing it to the floor. He flexed his left arm, then removed his trench coat, reveling two shoulder holsters. "Let's have it then!" He yelled, drawing the pistols. The Sailors jumped down from the balcony. From Vladimir's view, Neptune jumped left, landing behind a luggage cart, and Uranus jumped right, landing behind a set of recycling bins. He shot at them both, but couldn't quite match they're decent. Behind him, he heard his men begin to get up, as well as the Service door open. 'Good,' he thought, 'I'll have them now.' "Kill them!" he yelled, not looking back, his attention focused on the Scouts. But, instead of hearing the AK-47's shoot at his targets, he heard a shotgun blast. Then a scream. Then a shotgun being pumped. Then another blast. Then a second scream. He turned around to see Roy standing over his two disintegrating soldiers. "You…AGAIN!" Vladimir Shrieked. Roy pumped the shotgun.

CLUNK

Another shell jammed. Roy's eyes went wide. Vladimir shot him. The bullet traveled straight, connecting just below Roy's left shoulder.

"AAAhh!" Roy yelled, dropping the shotgun and falling to his knees. Vladimir prepared to shoot again.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" The two attacks smashed into Vladimir, and he flew back into Roy, knocking them both into the wall and causing Vladimir to drop his pistols. He stood up, grabbing Roy by his collar, using the energy he'd collected himself. He pulled him onto his knees and looked into his eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he said. Roy closed his eyes, as a white symbol appeared on his forehead. It looked like a sickle, but with a cross on the bottom. The Symbol began to glow.

"What the hell.." Vladimir said, dropping him. Roy's dogtags began to glow as well. Roy grabbed the dogtags in his right hand and opened his eyes.

"CERES STAR POWER" he yelled. A white light came from the dogtags and covered Roy, blinding Vladimir. When he could see again, Roy had transformed. He now wore a white suit of armor with black trim. He had on black knee high boots, a black beret with the white crossed sickle emblem of Ceres, and a black belt with the emblem as well. On his right side, attached to the belt was a small hand sickle. Roy Grabbed the sickle in his right hand, his dilated eyes looking straight into Vladimir's.

"No…" was all Vladimir could manage, taking a step back. Roy charged at him.

"CERES SICKLE SLASH" Roy yelled, cutting through Vladimir's chest, white energy flying out of the sickle and through the possessed Russian. He fell to the ground.

"Captain…Coffin…I've…Failed." he said, turning to dust. Sailor Uranus and Neptune approached Ceres. He fell to his knees, grabbing the bullet wound, and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

'This is getting old.' he thought to himself. Looking around at his surroundings he saw he was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, with a black haired girl looking at him.

"Your awake!" she said happily, smiling, something Roy hadn't seen her do that often. She leaned forward and hugged him. Roy didn't know what to do at first, then he slowly put his right arm around her. He tried to move his left arm, but it hurt.

"I told her you'd be ok." Roy looked up to see Amara and Michelle standing in the doorway.

"It's good to see your awake though." Michelle said, sitting down next to the bed, as Amara leaned against the wall.

"Uh…yeah," Roy said letting go of the preteen. "So…what happened?" Amara handed him the book he'd taken from the library days before.

"Did you read the _entire_ Astrology section?" she asked knowingly. Roy turned to the chapter, past the inner planets, the outer planets, 'Good to see Pluto's still a planet.' he thought to himself. Then he came to the symbol that had appeared on his forehead, and on his dogtags, the sickle with a cross through it.

"Ceres" Roy said, reading the title aloud. "A dwarf planet located in the Asteroid belt." He looked up to see Amara shutting the door. "So what does this mean?" he asked, "Those words just…came to me," he continued. "It just…felt like something I'd done along time ago." Michelle and Amara both smiled, and Hotaru had a big grin.

"It looks like you're a soldier of love and Justice too." Michelle said.

"Ceres huh?" Roy said, trying to sit up, but he felt pain in his arm again. "Ah…" he said, grabbing below his shoulder where the bullet had entered his body.

"The doctor said you won't be using that arm for a while." Amara said. Roy examined the bandages, then tried flexing a few fingers. "You'll be alright, they got the bullet out ok, but it hit some nerves so you won't really be able to use that arm until they grow back." Roy nodded when his left hand only somewhat responded, then his eyes went wide as he realized something.

"Doctor? Wait, I still don't have an ID, or records, or even a last nam-" The door opened and a man in a white doctors jacket and tan slacks entered.

"Ah, Mr. Tenoh, good to see your awake." he said. Roy glanced at Amara, who gave back a cleaver smile. The doctor noticed the other people in the room. "Is this your family?" he asked. Roy looked at Amara, then Michelle, then Hotaru.

"Yeah," he said, "They are."

~/~/~

Downstairs in the hospitals lobby, a woman approached the front desk.

"Excuse me." She said to the receptionist plainly. The woman behind the desk looked up, taking her in. She looked about 20, with decently tanned skin, and long dark green hair.

"Yes may I help you?" she asked after a moment.

"Is Roy Tenoh being treated here?" she asked. The receptionist looked at her computer and begin typing.

"Let's see…Ah, here we are, yes, they brought him in yesterday. Did you want to see him?" The Green haired woman shook her head.

"No , thank you." She said, "I just wanted to be sure that he was alright." And with that she turned around and left the hospital, leaving the receptionist confused. 'Good' Trista thought to herself outside. 'Everything is right on time.'

~/~/~

"My Lord…" the Capitan began, kneeling before the Coffin. "I regret to inform you that not only has Vladimir met his end," he paused, not wanting to say the next part. "And much of the energy he had collected is gone," he paused again. He really didn't want to say the next part. "And it would seam that…another soldier has appeared." He cringed, awaiting the coffins wrath. Nothing. Silence. 'Didn't he hear me?' the Captain thought. As he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the air around him close in on his neck, tightening like an invisible hand, raising him off the ground.

"ANOTHER!" The coffin screamed in a loud but raspy voice. The Capitan grabbed his neck, trying to relies the unseen grip on his throat. "WHO?" The Coffin Demanded.

"…Ceres…" The Capitan croaked. At the mention of the name, the Coffin released him.

"Ceres?" The Coffin's voice was still raspy, but without the volume as before. "No…no…I personally destroyed him, millennia ago." The Capitan Gasped for air as he tried to stand, finding balance difficult.

"What would you have me do my Lord?" He asked. Silence again. The Capitan rubbed his throat. Finally the Voice returned.

"Nothing. I will think on this. You will continue to gather energy to revive me, but do so quieter, and do not attract any attention as you have done in the past."

"I understand." The Capitan said bowing.

Above in another cargo hold, the possessed crew had made a crude shooting range. Although, right now, only two beings were on the firing line. Both held the only M24 Sniper Rifles from the ships' Armory. The American Weapons had been traded from a US Ship outside Seoul in exchange for the _BLUE TIDE_ moving some special cargo out of the Communist country on the Northern part of the peninsula. But that was old news, years before the Coffin. Now the weapons served a much more sinister purpose than self defense. The first gunman laid in the prone, keeping himself rigid, trying to remain perfectly still. Lining up the target in his scope, he shot. The bullet traveled down the range, striking the target mere inches from the bulls eye. The crowd of crewmen watching turned to the other being on the firing line. This one was from the prison, and still wore his Correctional officer uniform. Laying prone as well, he was fully relaxed as he took his shot. He breathed in, than out. As his last breath left him, he squeezed the trigger. Like his comrades, his bullet traveled down the range and into his target. This shot was, however, dead on. The crew was silent for a moment, then burst into noise. Cheers and shouts and curses as bets were paid among the crew. On a scaffolding above, the Capitan watched Marcus Like stand up and leave the firing line. 'Quieter huh?' he thought watching the possessed guard.

~/~/~

Roy adjusted the straps on his sling. Since he wouldn't be able to move his left arm for some time while the nerves healed, the hospital had given him a sling so his arm wouldn't just hang loosely from his side. He'd been at the hospital for almost a week after the bullet came out to make sure the wound wouldn't get infected. Now, he was sitting in the grandstands at the Tokyo Racetrack as Amara's stock car came around another turn and passed the stands. Standing up, he put his right arm into the air, and cheered along with Michelle and Hotaru, who sat with him. Amara's car sped past in second place, right behind the leader. There was only one lap left, she had to pass him now. She tried moving left, but he moved in front of her. So she tried going right, but he blocked her there as well. 'he's watching me.' she thought. Which, indeed, he was, he was about to win, and wasn't about to lose it now. Coming to another turn, he sped up to prevent her from coming along the inside. Hugging the inside edge as close as he could. Coming out of the turn, he looked behind him to se where his pursuer was. Strangely, she wasn't there. 'Where'd she go?' he thought to himself. Then out of the corner of his right eye he got his answer. She was next to him. He'd hugged the inside of the track, expecting her to try to pass him there, but she'd gone around to his right on the outside, speeding up as well to come out next to him. He cursed himself as he slammed on the gas, putting all the speed he could into the final turn. 'No way she'll be able…to…' his thought fell apart in his head as he watched the blond racer pass him a mere 50 yards from the finish line.

"Number 41, Tenoh, wins the race!" the Announcer called to the stands which broke out in cheers. Amara pulled her car into the pit stop area, and stepped out of the car. She removed her helmet, and smiled at the crowd. The crowd cheered even louder, and Amara walked into the pit's locker room.

"Let's go see her." Michelle said to her daughter and Roy. They both nodded and the group left the stands and began walking through the stadium behind the Grandstands. As they reached the stairs, Hotaru gasped.

"Oh no!" the young teen said, "I left my car at our seats." Roy remembered buying the girl the little toy stock car from a vendor on they're way into the stadium.

"I'll get it." Roy volunteered. Michelle gave a soft smile that said 'thank you.'

"Meet us out by the car then." She said. Roy nodded, and waded back through the crowd back toward where they'd been sitting. He found the toy under Hotaru's seat, sitting next to where someone had dropped they're popcorn. He brushed the popcorn aside, and grabbed the car, placing it in his jacket pocket, he turned around walking toward the exit to the stadium interior. As he walked through the door, he passed a janitor with green hair.

"Your not from here." She said as he passed. Roy stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"Come again?" he said, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Your not even from this time, are you Roy?" She asked in an almost omniscient way. Now she had his full attention and he turned to face her.

"No…I'm-wait. Who are you?" Roy asked, sizing her up. She looked about 20, with long, dark green hair, and her skin was tanned almost like an Egyptian. Red earrings framed her face. She gave a slight smile.

"I know who you are, and I know why you're here." she stated. "You are the Soldier Ceres. a Soldier, but not a Scout. Your past self died trying to defeat an invasion of your planet during the Silver Millennium." Roy was stunned, his mouth dropped open, but she wasn't done. "And because you failed, Ceres was all but destroyed, it was never a large planet before, but now it's scarcely bigger than an Asteroid." She paused. "And now, the same force invades this planet."

"Wait, do you mean those guys with the **X**'s on there foreheads." She nodded.

"The same, and their attacks at the bank and the Airport had a purpose far worse than you could imagine."

"What?" Roy asked, taking a step towards the woman. She shook her head.

"You had better talk to the others." She said before turning to leave."

'Others?' Roy thought as he watched her walk disappear behind a corner. 'Amara and Michelle.' he realized, turning back towards the exit, running to meet them at the car.

~/~/~

The Capitan analyzed the man standing at attention before him. Marcus Like didn't move, his time in the military showing through his discipline.

"Like, I have something for you." The Capitan said.

"Sir!" Marcus replied. the respect he showed was a big change from Vladimir, who had never really considered the Capitan his superior. The Capitan pulled off the sheet covering something on his desk, reveling one of the M24's, but with some modifications. The barrel was different, white, and the magazine was white as well. A small black crystal had been infused into the stock.

"This," the Capitan said, motioning to the rifle on his desk, "will allow you to take the energy of anyone you shoot. It will all be collected in this crystal." he pointed to the crystal. "After you have collected enough energy, bring the crystal back to me." Marcus approached the weapon, slowly lifting it from the table. "You'll go alone, you'll get the energy, and you'll do so quietly. Do you understand?" Marcus worked the bolt.

"Yes Sir"

~/~/~

Sitting in the upstairs living room, Amara, Michelle and Roy discussed the situation.

"So, what exactly did those guys do to the people at the bank?" Roy asked. Amara sighed.

"They drained their energy." Roy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side so Amara continued. "Every person's body produces energy, it's what keeps you going, and without it, you'd collapse and pass out. It's why you need to sleep every so often."

"But strong emotion also produces energy." Michelle broke in. Amara nodded.

"Right, and It seems that our enemies are trying to collect this energy for some reason." She continued. Roy put his hand up.

"Wait, wait…how do you two know so much about this?" Roy asked. The two women looked at each other.

"Well…" Michelle began, "This isn't the first time that this has happened." Both of Roy's eyebrows went up.

"I see…" He said, biting his lip. "So, if they can take energy, why don't they use it to attack like you two do?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"We don't know." Amara said. "No one trying to steal energy has ever used regular guns before." Roy frowned and Michelle changed the subject.

"So, this, woman. She told you that this is an invasion?" Michelle asked. Roy nodded.

"That's right." Amara shook her head.

"How do we know we can believe this women?" Amara asked.

"She knew I'm from the future." Roy said. "And she knows more about me being Ceres than I do." Amara was about to say something when Michelle cut her off.

"What color hair did she have?" She asked. Roy thought for a second.

"Dark green." Michelle nodded,

"I see, and did she have a dark, Egyptian like tan?" Roy nodded.

"Yeah, she did. Why, do you know her?" He asked. Amara smiled and shook her head,

"Don't worry about it, so then let's assume that this is an invasion. What would they need the energy for?" Roy and Michelle both shook they're heads.

"I don't know, but I do remember the guy who shot me saying something about a Coffin." The two women nodded.

"Yeah, I remember some of the gunmen talking about a Coffin too." Michelle said.

"Didn't you say you saw a coffin when you first saw us?" Amara asked, remembering back to when they'd met. Roy nodded this time, trying to remember the picture in his mind.

"Yeah, and it had the **X** that those guys had on they're forehead on it's side."

"So whoever these guys are…" Michelle began.

"…They must have something to do with this Coffin…" Amara continued.

"…And the Coffin has something to do with why they are collecting energy." Roy finished.

~/~/~

At the other end of town, a rather tired man standing behind the front desk of the Guardsman hotel looked at the man standing in front of him. He looked to be in his late 20's. Fit, and of average height. He had a baseball cap on backwards and low covering his forehead, not an odd style, but the way he wore it reminded him of snipers he'd seen in pictures and on TV. He shook the thought from his head and proceeded with his routine.

"Checking in Sir?" he asked the man. At first he said nothing, as though lost in thought, then he blinked and answered.

"Yes, I need a room for one on an upper floor. One with a window."

"Very good sir," The clerk said, typing into his computer, "Will the 4th floor work?" he asked.

"That will be perfect." he said, taking the guitar case he had in his right hand as he signed the paper in front of him, took the key and walked to the elevator.

"Cleaning will be by everyday at 4." The clerk said as he entered the elevator.

"No people in the room, just send up plenty of towels." Marcus said as the elevator's doors closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries. **

"**Let's see." Roy said to himself, looking at the newspaper he held with his good arm. He was sitting on a bus bound for the cities suburbs, on his way to hopefully find out what the "X**" symbol that he'd seen on the coffin and the gunmen's foreheads meant. His book on symbols had no entry that matched the **X**, so he would have to go elsewhere. Of course, he still wasn't sure about where he was going. Stepping out of the bus, he looked down the street. 

Even though it was a block away, Tomoe Mansion was an impressive sight. A Victorian style Manor built shortly after the second world war, it had aged rather well. So when Roy knocked on the door, he was surprised when it opened by itself. The room inside was dark, and Roy waited a moment to enter. When he did, he found himself in a long hallway which, although dark, was well decorated. Various pictures hung on the wall. Some showed buildings, others a man in a lab coat posing with various groups of people, though his face always seemed to be in shadow in all of them. 

Roy stopped walking down the hall a to take a better look at one. This on had the same shadow faced man, but with him was a group of six women. A red head, a blond, two that looked like twins, a women with green hair, and one whose hair looked almost baby blue. The picture almost looked like a company photograph. Roy frowned at the picture, it seemed familiar to him, but he knew he'd never seen any of the people in it before. "hmm…" he said, giving the picture one last look before coming face to face with the man he'd come to see. 

Much like the photographs, Professor Tomoe's face was mostly in shadow and all that he could fully discern was his eyes and mouth. Of course, Roy hadn't been prepared to meet the Professor in this manner, so he jumped back and tripped over himself, falling onto the floor. The Professor reached for the light switch, and flipped it. The room, and his face, lit up. He reached out for Roy's good arm with his right hand, helping him back to his feet. 

"You must be Roy." he said as Roy regained his balance. "Michelle said that you'd be by." he continued. Roy rubbed his back. 

"Uh…yeah, they said that you might be able to help us with something." he said to the Professor. Tomoe smiled. 

"Well, I'm flattered that they would recommend me to they're friends." he said in an exaggerated gesture putting his hand on his chest. At first Roy thought he detected sarcasm, but he realized the Professor was serious. 

"Um, yes well, you come highly recommended." Roy said, playing along. Tomoe's smile grew. 

"So what did you come to see me about?" He asked, suddenly dropping the pose he had assumed. Roy took a piece of paper with the **X **on it out of his pocket. 

"This" He said handing it to the Professor, "I was hoping you would know what it stands for." Tomoe took it and looked at it, studying the paper, smiling, then frowning. Roy just raised an eyebrow. 

"I _have_ seen this before." he announced after starring at it for a minute, "but, I do not remember just what it stands for." Roy shrugged. "Give me some time to consult my notes, and I'll have your answer." he said, rushing off to another room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving Roy alone in the hall. He looked around the empty hall. 

"I'll just let myself out then." 

~/~/~

The clock in Marcus's hotel room read 3:04 AM as the former SDF soldier took his rifle from the guitar case he'd brought it in. He looked at the soundproofing he'd done to the room. Wet towels covered every crack in the room, and he'd placed the mattress against the wall between his room and the room next door. He only needed to cover one side since his room was the last one in the hall, so the other wall was the side of the building. Satisfied with his work, he walked to the open window. He had his first target selected. 

In the street below, a homeless man had set down for the night, resting against a building. Resting his rifle against the windowsill, Marcus took aim, breathing in, then exhaling all the way. Then he squeezed the trigger. The shot took the homeless man in the chest, and he awoke, eyes wide, only to pass out again, now laying on his side. On the rifle, the crystal absorbed the mans energy, glowing for a second or two before growing dark again. Marcus closed the window and smiled. No one had heard a thing. 

~/~/~

"Now we'll only be gone for a few hours, but it'll be past Hotaru's bedtime, so make sure that she gets to bed on time." Michelle told Roy as she put on her other earring. She was wearing a long black dress and had just put on matching earrings. Roy smiled as she frantically finished getting ready for her and Amara's night out. 

"C'mon," Amara called from downstairs at the front door. "The reservations are only good for 20 minutes." Handing her a black jacket, Roy watched as Michelle went down the stairs, enjoying Amara's surprised expression as she saw her. "Oh wow." Amara said, transfixed by Michelle's beauty, "You look amazing." Michelle giggled. 

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either." Amara was wearing her trademark menswear, but this time it was a white dinner jacket that reminded Roy of something James Bond would wear. Hotaru giggled as well. 

"You both look so nice." She said. Amara smiled. 

"Thanks, now you be good for Roy while were gone, OK." Hotaru nodded. 

"Ok, but I don't need anyone to watch me." Hotaru stated proudly, "I'm old enough to be on my own." Her parents looked at each other then back at Hotaru. 

"Well, we can't just make Roy stay here alone, he needs someone to keep an eye on him with his arm." Michelle said. Hotaru grinned. 

"Ok." She said. The two women started heading out the front door. "The number for the restaurant is on the counter." Michelle said as they walked to Amara's car. Roy walked to the door, looking out as they left. 

"Alright, Alright, we'll be ok. You two just have a good time ok." Roy said. And with that they both left to go out for the night. Roy closed the door and looked back at Hotaru who still stood in the hallway. "Well, what do you want to do kiddo?" He asked the preteen. 

"Let's stay up real late and eat ice cream!" She suggested happily. Roy just raised an eyebrow. 

~/~/~

"Do you think that it's a good idea leaving her there?" Michelle asked as the two sped down the street. Amara shook her head. 

"I'd be worried, but she'll be ok with Roy." A clever smile formed on her face. "Besides, I'd rather think about how beautiful you look tonight." She said putting her arm around her. Michelle just giggled. 

~/~/~

Outside the Guardsmen Hotel sat Marcus Like's next target. A man who looked like he belonged in an office building was sitting at the bus stop. It was late, almost 10, so the bus now ran every two and a half hours, rather than every 45 minutes. This man had the misfortune of working late and now would be waiting almost 2 hours. As Marcus opened his window he looked around for anyone else who might be in the area. He nodded to himself as he ducked back into the room to grab his rifle. 

~/~/~

"Would you like me to bring your car around, _Sir_?" The Valet asked Amara. She ignored his misinterpation of her gender and shook her head. 

"No thanks, We'd rather walk." She said, squeezing Michelle's hand in hers. The Valet nodded and handed her the keys. 

"It's right around the corner, just past the Guardsman Hotel." He said, moving his hands to illustrate the turns they'd need to make. Amara just nodded, and they walked off. 

"I'm really glad that we could go out tonight." Michelle said, leaning her head against Amara's shoulder as they walked. Amara put her right arm around her, her hand resting on Michelle's hip. 

~/~/~

Back at they're house, Roy and Hotaru sat at the dinning room table. The two played a simple card game. 

"Got any two's?" Roy asked. Hotaru smiled, shaking her head. 

"Nope. Go fish." She said. Roy frowned and grabbed a card from the pile in front of him. "Got any five's?" She asked him. Roy slowly nodded and took a card from his hand, handing it to her. Hotaru put it and the card that it matched it down together next to her numerous other matches. Roy looked at all the matches she had, then at the two he had. 

"I thought you said that you'd never played before." Roy said. Hotaru just smiled. 

~/~/~

As the two women rounded the corner near the Guardsman Hotel, they saw an unusual sight. A man in a suit was sitting at the bus stop, reading the previous day's newspaper out of boredom. As they walked past him, however, Amara noticed a man in a upper story window out of the corner of her eye. She also noticed the rifle he held. She grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her behind her as the man shot. The businessman who had been sitting on the bench hadn't seen the man in the window, so when he was shot he began to yell out in pain. Amara heard him scream, but his voice dropped off, as though he didn't have the energy to scream. Looking at him, she saw he was slouched over the bench, bearing all the signs of someone with they're energy drained. 

Michelle saw him too. She gave Amara a nod and they made a break for the alley next to the hotel, running across the street. Looking up as she ran, she saw the man in the window notice them, his eyes narrowing as, he chambered another round. He took aim. 

~/~/~

Marcus squeezed the trigger and the bullet left the barrel, striking the ground where Amara had been only a second before. He moved the bolt back, putting another round into the chamber, and took aim at Michelle this time. The Aqua haired woman was almost to the other side of the street now. He exhaled and shot. This time his aim had been perfect, but she had zigzagged at the last moment, and the bullet hit where she _would_ have been. 

"Shit." he said softly as they disappeared out of his line of sight in to the alley next the hotel. He backed up from the window, dropping the magazine from the rifle as he did so. He grabbed another from a bandolier on his waist and reloaded. 'Time to go.' He thought. He opened his hotel room's door and stepped into the hallway. 

Since it was night, most of the people in the hotel were asleep, but the maid in the hallway was wide awake as Marcus shot her, draining her energy into the crystal. She fell to the ground and he stepped over her moving to the elevator. He pressed the **DOWN** button and waited for the elevator. He heard it coming up the shaft, based on the sounds it made, Marcus decided that it must've been waiting at the lobby. As the doors opened, he was thrown back against the wall by a punch from Sailor Uranus. 

As she reared back for another blow, Marcus brought his rifle up, blocking her fist with the weapon itself. He swung the rifle around and hit her face with it's buttstock, almost knocking the Scout over. As he turned and ran back down the hallway towards his room, Sailor Neptune stepped out of the elevator and ran after him. Sailor Uranus regained her balance and chased after him as well. Jumping over the unconscious maid Marcus had no where to go. He took a deep breath as he reached the window at the end of the hall and dove through it. The glass smashed and he fell from the 4th story of the Guardsman Hotel. The two scouts reached the window in time to see him land onto the roof of the 3 story building next door. 

"They're not getting away this time." Uranus said as she leapt after him, landing on the roof safely. Neptune jumped as well, and they took off after him. Marcus looked back, surprised that they were still behind him. He turned his attention to the path ahead of him as he leapt to the next building. 

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"

Marcus slid under an air vent as the attack slammed into the vent. He stood up and turned as he bought his rifle up, aiming at the Scout. He exhaled, and started to squeeze the trigger when something tackled him from the side, pinning him to the ground. He looked up to see Sailor Uranus on top of him, holding him against the ground. He tried to grab his rifle but it had slid out of his hands, and he watched as Sailor Neptune picked it up. He struggled, but he couldn't move his hand. 

"Who do you work for?" The Blond Scout asked. Marcus just narrowed his eyes and tried to move again. She held him down tighter. "Answer me!" Uranus demanded. 

"Look" Neptune said, taking off his baseball cap. On his forehead was the **X** they'd seen before. Uranus smiled. 

"So, you know more about this Coffin then." She stated, tightening her grip. "Tell me!" Marcus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then in one motion he kicked his legs out and crossed them around Uranus, squeezing her upper body with his thighs. She loosened her grip on him and he wriggled away from her and stood. Before Neptune could react, Marcus grabbed his rifle from her hands and started running again. But not before Uranus reached up and grabbed the magazine from his weapon. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. 

"Should we follow?" Neptune asked. Uranus shook her head. 

"No," she said standing, "He wasn't going to talk, besides," She held up the magazine she'd taken, "he can't do anything without this." 

~/~/~

Roy heard the doorbell ring and walked over to the front door, opening it after seeing Amara and Michelle through the peephole. 

"Hotaru's already asleep." he said as they came inside. "So, how was it?" he asked. They both smiled to each other and walked past him and up the stairs holding each others hand, leaving Roy by himself in the hallway. Roy smiled to himself and turned off the light. 


	9. Chapter 9

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

"Your back early." The Capitan said as Marcus stood at attention before him.

"Yes Sir." He responded, his face calm. The Capitan looked him over and narrowed his eyes.

"Why? You did bring back some energy, but it isn't enough to justify an early return, yet here you are. Why?" he asked. He hadn't expected laziness from Marcus.

"Sir, the two you warned me about showed up." Marcus said without any emotion. The Capitan's left eye twitched.

"The Sailor Scouts? Are you sure?" he asked, Marcus nodded.

"Positive sir, I fought them hand to hand." The soldier replied. The Capitan bit his lip, thinking.

"There were just two?" Marcus nodded again.

"Yes Sir, just the two women."

"Hummm, I see…well, at least you managed to get some energy, but we will need much more…I'm sending you out again," The Capitan smiled. "And if those scouts show up…kill them."

"Yes Sir."

~/~/~

Roy tugged at the straps of his sling, pulling his left arm under his trench coat. A heavy rain fell from the cloudy sky, and getting his sling wet wouldn't help it to heal any faster. Satisfied with the adjustment, he left the cover of the bus stop and stepped into the street, noticing the open window on the 4th floor of the Guardsman hotel as he crossed. Entering the hotel, he was greeted by a rather bored looking man at the front desk.

"Checking in Sir?" He asked in a way that suggested routine. Roy shook his head.

"No, but maybe you could help me, a friend of mine was staying here."

~/~/~

RING RING RING

"I'll get it." Michelle called as she picked the phone off the receiver. "Hello."

"Michelle? Is that you?" the voice on the other end said more than asked. Michelle smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Professor Tomoe, it's good to hear from you." Michelle said "Did you find out what that symbol stands for?" she asked. She thought she heard laughter.

"Indeed I have, no easy task, but reviewing my notes from when I was…" he paused "Not completely myself, I came across it." Michelle nodded to herself.

"Yes, and what did you find?" she asked.

"The **X** matches an entry I have on an ancient entity. One responsible for Ceres destruction, as well as for the invasion of other planets." He said, Michelle's eyes grew wide as the doctor continued. "I learned that it would fall on a planet and posses the minds and bodies of nearby inhabitants, turning them into soldiers for an invasion force, using them until it rose from it's coffin itself." he paused again. "I had tracked it up to about 80 years ago, then it disappeared, of course, at the time, I wasn't worried about it since it wouldn't be interfering with my plans." Michelle was speechless.

"Um…thank you doctor." she finally said. "Can I call you back?" she asked. She heard his trademark laughter as he responded.

"Yes, yes, of course, call me anytime." he said hanging up. Michelle put the phone back on the receiver.

"Amara" she called, "Come down here."

~/~/~

Roy stepped out of the elevator on the 4th floor of the Guardsman hotel. He didn't have to turn his head to see the crack in the wall where Sailor Uranus had punched the Sniper into. Looking left down the hall, he saw an over turned cart that had held fresh towels, cleaning supplies, and bed sheets. Past that, the last door in the hall was open, and the window at the end was shattered. Since it had been last night, the cleaning service hadn't been here yet to shut the door or report the damage. Stepping over the cart, Roy let himself into the room.

The Sniper knew what he was doing. The bed's mattress had been placed against the wall between this room and the next, and towels had been jammed into every crack he could see. Very basic soundproofing, but it had worked. Roy looked around for any kind of clues that he might have left, but room was almost empty. The small fridge only held a half eaten sandwich, the drawers were all empty, and the bathroom looked almost unused. He did find a large guitar case next to the window.

'Explains how he got that rifle up here.' Roy thought as he picked it up, looking for any kind of markings, but the label had been scratched out. He set the case down and looked back at the floor. Then he spotted the magazine. It looked like any other rifle magazine, but this one was white, and the weight didn't feel right as he held it in his hand.

'I should tell Amara about this.' He thought as he left the room, the magazine in his hand.

~/~/~

RING RING RING

"I got it." Amara said as she walked up to the phone and lifted the receiver. "Hello."

"Amara?"

"Roy, what did you find at the Hotel?" She asked.

"Not much," Roy answered. "This guy really knows his stuff, but I did find a magazine from his rifle."

"Good," She replied, "why don't-"

"No way" Roy said cutting her off. "I see him." Amara's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, he looks just like you said." Roy paused and Amara could tell he was looking at the man. "And he's got the **X**." Amara thought fast.

"Ok. Where are you?" She asked.

"At a payphone next to the 3rd Street Subway entrance and…shit he went into the subway. I'm going to follow him."

"No Roy-" Amara started, but the phone went dead. She hung up the phone and turned around to see Michelle standing there. "Let's go."

~/~/~

Roy watched the man carrying a black guitar case just like the one he'd found in the hotel walk around the corner. He looked to be in his late 20's, and he had a baseball cap on backwards. As the came to the Subway he lifted he lifted his hat a little and looked at the posted route. Roy saw the edge of the black **X** that he'd become familiar with lately. He replaced the cap, and walked down the steps into the Subway.

"Shit he went into the subway." He said into the phone. "I'm going to follow him." he finished and hung up the phone. Leaving the booth, he walked over to the stairs and looked at the map. The next stop was at another street, but the line ran all the way to the mall. 'Uh-oh.' he thought as he ran down the stairs.

~/~/~

Marcus stepped into the second car of the subway. He took a seat on the side of the car, setting the guitar case holding his rifle across his lap. He noticed a man in a trench coat enter the train at the other end. Not that It was odd to see someone in a large coat, in fact the rain had almost everyone in some kind of coat or jacket, but this man seemed to stand out to him for some reason. He ignored the odd feeling and thought about his destination as the underground train started down the tracks.

~/~/~

'Now what?' Roy thought to himself as he looked at the Sniper sitting three cars ahead. He'd managed to get into the train just before it left, but he hadn't made a plan for how to stop him yet. 'I don't think I can become Ceres with my arm like this.' He thought looking at his sling. 'And there's too many people here anyway.' he looked back at the possessed man. 'I'll just have to follow him for now.'

~/~/~

Downtown a blue motorcycle sped down the street, weaving in and out of cars as it went. The two people on the bike both bore a look of determination as they passed 1st and then 2nd street. As they came to 3rd Street, they turned left, stopping outside the subway station. Amara stopped the motorbike as Michelle jumped off and ran up the map of the subways route.

"Where's the next stop?" Amara asked, still on the motorcycle. Michelle's eyes danced across the map. She turned and started getting back on the motorbike.

"The subway comes up and becomes an Elevated Train a few blocks away." She said, putting her arms around Amara as the blonde pushed the acceleration. As they sped off lightning flashed in the sky as the rain continued to pour.

~/~/~

Marcus watched the rain fall on the car windows as the train came up out of the tunnel and onto a raised set of tracks above the city streets. He cast another glance back to the last car in the train at the man in the trench coat. He still sat back there, looking at the map of the trains route stenciled onto the cars side. Marcus still couldn't shake the strange feeling that he got from this man. He tapped the guitar case that sat on his lap, his rifle safely stored inside. Vaguely, he became aware of a constant, ever increasing engine sound, almost like a motorcycle. As the train turned past an over pass, he saw the source of the sound. The blue Motorcycle flew off the over pass and into the air. As it sailed past, Marcus saw two figures on the bike, but it moved too fast for him to make out any details.

THUNK

The bike slammed onto the top of the train, and Marcus heard the sound of people walking along the top. The train turned into a tunnel, and through the darkness, Marcus heard two muffled voices, and saw the edge of two flashes of light. 'Shit'

'Well, that'll work.' Roy thought. He ran to the side door, pulling the nearby lever marked EMERGENCY EXIT, DOOR WILL OPEN, as the train left the tunnel. The door flew open and an alarm sounded. No sooner had he opened the door then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune swung into the car.

~/~/~

Marcus watched the man in the trench coat stand and open the door. 'I knew it!' he thought to himself as he pulled his rifle out the guitar case. He felt the train begin to slow as the alarm from the door went off. He dashed toward the front of the train, through the next car and into the conductors station. The elderly man driving the train looked at him angrily as he entered, then his expression turned to one of terror as Marcus pointed his rifle at him.

"Don't slow down."

~/~/~

Roy felt the train lurch as it picked up speed. Using his good arm he pointed to the front of the train. Sailor Uranus nodded, and the two scouts took off. They ran into the next car as the train took a right turn fast enough for the car to slide on the wet tracks. It found traction again, and continued on it's path. As the scouts passed the middle doors entering the fourth car, a bullet flew between them. They both dove for cover on either side of the car. Looking at the hole the bullet had made Uranus realized something.

"He's using real bullets this time." She yelled over to Sailor Neptune. The Aqua haired scout nodded, looking towards the front of the train. The Sniper was in the first car of the train, next to the controls. They were in the fourth car, and they could only move in a straight line towards him. He fired another shot, this time seeing if his bullets could penetrate the seats. They could, and the bullet made a sound as it cut the air above Sailor Neptune's shoulder. She took another look, this time her view was obstructed by the train as it turned around another corner, breaking her line of sight with the Sniper. Her eyes opened wider in realization. 'That could work.' She thought, standing up as the train took another wide turn.

~/~/~

As the train took a wide turn Roy looked up at the map of the trains route, the next turn would take them past the next stop, and after that the line would reach it's end at the mall. He looked out the rain soaked window, watching the station platform blur by as they sped past. 'He's going too fast.' Roy thought, 'If we don't slow down soon, we'll crash into the mall…' His thought trailed off as he realized why they were going so fast. 'My God…he's _trying_ to crash the train. He's going to take us all with him.' He looked around the car for something to stop the train. His eyes found the map of the trains route again. Next to it was posted an emergency exit map, with an arrow pointing to where the emergency hand brake for each car was. He looked to his right and spotted the red lever of the brake. Gesturing to a man in a suit to help him with the lever, the three hands pulled the lever back. A series of clicks sounded throughout the car as the wheels were all locked and stopped rolling. A shower of orange sparks flew from the wheels as the train continued on, bright against the dark, rainy sky. The train had slowed, but it still was moving fast enough to kill them all. "We've got to pull the brakes for the other cars." Roy said to the man who'd helped him. The man gulped as he looked towards the front of the train, hearing the gunshots in the cars ahead.

~/~/~

Sailor Uranus gasped seeing Neptune stand up and run down the aisle in the train, as the train came out of the turn, she saw her duck back behind another set of seats and she realized what she was doing. The Sniper had a perfect line of sight on them when the train was moving straight, but when it turned, he couldn't see them because he was in a different car so they could safely move up. The train made another turn and the Sniper disappeared from sight. Uranus stood and ran forward. Being faster then Neptune, she met up with the other Scout who'd moved up as well. Together, the two ran into the third car in the train, sliding for cover as the train came out of it's turn. The Sniper fired another shot, this time trying to hit they're feet beneath the seats, but to no avail. As the two scouts prepared to run again, they felt the train lurch again, but this time it was losing speed, as though it was dragging something behind it.

~/~/~

Marcus felt the train slow down. He cast an angry glance at the conductor at the controls.

"I said, Don't slow down!" He yelled. The old man cringed,

"I didn't do it." He said, hands up. Marcus frowned and looked back to where the two Sailors were. The two were slowly making their way up the train towards him. He shot again, aiming where he thought the blond was crouched behind a seat. The bullet went through the seat and continued through the car. He cursed to himself as he pulled the bolt back, ejecting the spent round. Then he noticed the man in the trench coat and another man move into the fourth car. He smiled as he pushed the bolt forward and another round moved into the chamber.

~/~/~

Crouching low, Roy and the man, whose name he'd learned was Frank, ran into the fourth car. The two made a beeline for the red lever in the center of the car. As they reached the brake, a bullet struck the lever. Both men immediately dropped to the ground. Roy looked forward to see the Sniper pulling the bolt back on his rifle. Roy and Frank rolled to cover behind the seats on the side of the train as another shot struck where they'd just been.

~/~/~

Uranus noticed that they weren't being shot at. Looking behind her she saw Roy and another man crouched behind seats near the emergency brake. She turned back to the Sniper, who shot another shot at the two men in the back. She looked at Neptune on the other side of the car, who had also seen the Snipers new targets. They locked eyes and nodded to each other. At the same time they both stood and ran forward. They'd already made it to the second car, and this sprint put them into the first. As they passed through the door to the first car, Uranus pushed a large button with warning stickers on it. The train groaned, and a loud click sounded as the first car sped away from the rest of the train. The two scouts took cover just as the Sniper had readjusted his aim and was now focused on the two Sailors.

~/~/~

Hearing the train groan, Roy peeked out from behind the seat. He watched as the first car moved farther and farther from the rest of the train, the two Sailor Scouts on it. Roy stood up, still watching the car round another turn as Frank walked up next to him.

"Well, lucky break huh?" he said. Roy didn't reply, his mind busy trying to form a plan. After a second he nodded to himself.

"Yeah, that could work." he said, still looking where the train had been. Frank raised an eyebrow as Roy turned to face him.

"I got an idea."

~/~/~

Back on the train, the two Outer Scouts were only 30 feet from the Sniper. Close enough, Uranus decided, to attack.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

The golden attack flew across the floor of the car and into the conductors station where the Sniper was, the Conductor himself was slouched over the controls, drained of his energy when the train had split. The attack pushed the Sniper back against the front window of the train. He groaned and looked over his shoulder, smiling at what he saw out the window. Neptune followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw the mall stop only a hundred feet away. They were going too fast. There was no time. 90 feet. 80 feet. 70 feet.

At 60 feet the train leaned to the left, taking a sharp right turn that almost sent the fast moving car off the tracks. It took a moment for the trains occupants to realize what had happened. Rather than run into the mall at full speed and fly off the tracks they had veered right at the last possible moment. Uranus looked out a side window just in time to see why they hadn't died. Standing next to the turnstile was Roy waving with his good arm, a man in a suit on her motorcycle next to him. She smiled, he'd changed the tracks, saving them from death at the last moment.

Still smiling she turned her attention back to the Sniper, who was now pulling himself up from the front of the car. Uranus charged forward, tackling him, and pining him to the ground, this time putting her legs on top of his to prevent him from trying to use them to get away like he'd done last time. He squirmed, but she just tightened her grip. Neptune moved to the controls, lifting the conductor off and putting on the brake.

"Now let's try this again." Uranus said as the train slowed beneath them. "Tell us about this Coffin." He bit his lower lip, a silent refusal. Uranus pulled her hand back, forming a fist.

"That won't work this time." The two scouts turned their heads to see who had spoken. Standing there in the car next to them as if she'd been there the entire time, was Sailor Pluto. Uranus gave a slight smile.

"Long time no see." She said as the green haired Scout knelt down beside the Sniper, staff in hand. The Sniper eyed her suspiciously and tried to move again, but the blond scouts grip was too tight.

"He won't talk." Neptune stated, joining the group now that the train was stopped. Pluto nodded and stood, pointing her staff at the Sniper.

"He will once he's himself again." She stated, her staff glowing. The other two scouts watched as the **X** on his head slowly disappeared. With the **X** gone, his body went limp, no longer trying to escape, and Sailor Uranus let go of him.

"How'd you do that?" Sailor Neptune asked Pluto as the no longer possessed Sniper stood." The Sailor of time gave her a clever smile.

"I just rewound time for his body a little, to before it was under the Coffin's control." She addressed the Sniper, "Now, what can you tell me about this Coffin?" He seemed to have trouble finding balance on his feet. When he spoke he did so slowly.

"I…don't know much…I only saw the Coffin once…I was…not part of the crew." Neptune frowned.

"What crew?" She asked. The Sniper rubbed his head.

"The Coffin is…on a ship in the harbor. It is…weak…it needs energy. That's why…the Capitan…sent me." his gaze dropped and he starred at the floor.

"This Capitan," Uranus began, "He works for the Coffin?" The Sniper nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Yes…he is…under it's control…like I was…but he is…in charge of all of us…He sent the men to the bank and the airport.

"What ship is the Coffin on?" Neptune asked. The Sniper took a deep breath, his eyes going blank as he searched his memory.

"The _BLUE TIDE_, a cargo ship." Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Thank you." She said, "You've been a big help. Why don't you go on home." He looked up from the floor, looking into her eyes.

"Home…yeah…good idea." He said turning to the door, he walked out of the train, stepping onto the rain soaked tracks. The three Scouts watched him disappear into the pouring rain.

"Will he be alright?" Neptune asked turning back to Pluto. But the green haired scout was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, It means a lot to know you enjoy this story.

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Deep within the cargo hold of the _BLUE TIDE_ the Capitan knelt before the Coffin.

"My lord," he began, "Marcus has not returned and it has been some time, I fear that he is no longer with us." Not good news, but perhaps the manner in which he had delivered it would lessen the blow of the Coffin's anger. It remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, I know." The Capitan's eyebrows went up in surprise as the Coffin continued. "I felt him leave my control some time ago." The voice was raspy as usual, but calm. The Capitan opened his mouth, still surprised by the calm, hadn't it realized another one of his soldiers had failed?

"This…does not bother you my lord?" He asked.

"It does not matter, with the energy he collected I am almost ready to leave this box and conquer this world myself."

'True,' the Capitan thought, Marcus had gathered a fair amount of energy, but there was still one obvious problem.

"My lord, then what of those meddling Scouts?" The Capitan thought he heard the disembodied voice laugh.

"Marcus has sent them right to us. You will gather the rest of the energy required, and then, revived, **I **will destroy them myself."

"Yes my lord."

~/~/~

Roy woke with a start. Another dream. Another memory had come back to him. Lately they had begun to trickle back, sometimes triggered by something he saw, sometimes, like now, in a dream. This time what he remembered had triggered other memories even as he recalled the dream.

**September 11, 2001**

Roy slowly opened his eyes, rolling on his side he looked at his alarm clock. The red numbers told him that he would be late for school if he didn't get up. He swung out of the bed and turned off the alarm. Walking out of his room and into the hall towards the bathroom. On his way he passed the living room where his dad stood, watching the TV intently.

"Dad?" he said, "What are you doing here, don't you have work today?" he asked. His father didn't answer, but instead waved him over. He steeped into the living room, noticing his mother sitting on the couch, holding the armrest tight. As he reached his where his father stood, he turned his attention to the TV. A news broadcast was on, and the announcer was talking fast, almost too fast for Roy to understand. The screen showed two big towers that Roy recognized as the World Trade Center in New York City from a textbook at school. At first he didn't understand. The building was an impressive sight, one of Roy's favorite buildings of all the skyscrapers in New York, but nothing seamed to be going on. That's when he saw it. Black against the cloudy morning sky, a commercial airplane came into view. The plane was aimed straight at the tower, and flew into it's side. With an explosion, black smoke began to pour from the windows. Roy's eyes went wide and he looked away from the TV at his father, whose eyes were still focused on the TV screen.

"Dad, did the pilot not see the Towers?" he asked, no other reason occurred to him as to why the plane had crashed but his father shook his head.

"No son…they…did that on purpose."

~/~/~

Roy rubbed his neck, that was where the dream had ended, but other memories were still surfacing as he sat up on the couch. The President's speech later on. The people responsible, a terrorist group, had declared war on America. Then the United States had invaded Afghanistan, and the Global War on Terror had begun. Realization hit him like a baseball bat.

'That's why.' he thought, 'That's why I joined the Army.' He stood up off the couch and stretched, giving his left arm a practice flex. It was still sore, but most of the feeling had returned, and he could just about move it like he'd been able to before. Another day or two and it'd be back to normal. It was still early and he didn't want to wake everyone in the house up as he walked to the bathroom. Turning on the sink he went over what Amara and Michelle had told him about what the Sniper had said on the train in his head.

According to the Sniper, the Coffin was on a ship in the harbor called the _BLUE TIDE_, a cargo ship. The crew as well as a number of inmates and prison guards were on the ship, under the control of the Capitan who, like everyone on the ship, is under the Coffin's control. This Coffin, based on what the green haired women had said, needed energy from people for something. That something, the Sniper had said, was it's self. It was apparently weak. But if it could possess people while weak, then at full power he could only guess what it could do. Roy rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. It was too early to be trying to do this much thinking.

~/~/~

Later that day Roy sat by himself at a table at what passes for a restaurant at the Tokyo Mall. He turned the page of the newspaper he was reading, his eyes glancing at the headlines as he waited. Glancing up, he saw the person he was waiting for sit down at the table. Smiling at the man across from him, he set the paper on the table, pointing to a headline.

"We made the paper." he said, matter-of-factly. Frank looked down at the headline. Sure enough, it read: **ELEVATED TRAIN CRASH AVERTED**. The picture below showed the part of the train they'd been on when it had stopped. He turned his attention back to the blond man in front of him.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" he asked. The two had exchanged information after the incident, and Roy had called him an hour before. Roy nodded as he pushed the newspaper aside.

"You said that you worked at the harbor?" Roy asked. Frank turned his head to one side.

"Yeah, I do some administrative work at one of the offices, why?" Roy smiled and put his hands on the table palms up.

"I'm…looking…for a ship that's supposedly docked at the harbor. I was hoping you could help me find it." Frank frowned.

"Well I don't know all the ships docked right off the top of my head, do you know what kind of ship it is?" Roy nodded again.

"A Cargo ship, big, probably been there awhile." Roy said. Frank bit his lip, thinking.

"Well," he began, "This one ship came in about a month ago, and it still hasn't turned in any of it's paperwork, I think it's called the _BLUE TIDE_."

"That's the one." Roy said, "Do you think you could find out where in the dock it's at?" Frank nodded this time.

"Sure, I'm about to send someone over there anyway to get there paper work. Just one thing. Why?" Roy was surprised at the question, but tried to hide it.

"I…know someone on board." he said. "From a long time ago." Technically, that was true. Frank seemed to accept this and gave him a slow nod.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do."

~/~/~

Roy stepped out into the malls parking lot an hour later, as a blue sports car pulled up to nearby curb. He opened the rear door and let himself in.

"Well?" the Blond driver asked as she turned the car out of the parking lot.

"He said he'll check and call me if he finds out." Roy replied. The Aqua haired woman in the passenger seat nodded and spoke this time.

"We don't have much time," She said, "We need to stop this Coffin." Roy only nodded.

"What about you?" Amara asked, looking at him through the rear view mirror. Roy cocked his head to the side so she continued. "How's your memory?" Roy bit his lip, recalling the life he'd been remembering.

"I remember most of it," he said, "I was born in 1990 in America. I remember that in 2001 there was, well there _will_ be a terrorist attack on the United States, causing the country to go to war in Afghanistan, and that is, I mean, _will be_ the reason that I joined the Army when I was 20." he sighed. "But the only thing that I don't remember is what happened after that." The two women gave him a quizitive look. "I remember my training, my unit, and going to Afghanistan…but I don't remember what happened before I ended up here." Amara nodded.

"You came back to this time for a reason, Ceres." Roy opened his eyes wider at the mention of his other self.

"Ceres…that's right." Roy said, putting a hand to his dogtags. Nobody talked the rest of the ride back to the house, and Roy thought about what Amara had said to him before

'_It's not easy, but nothing that needs to be done ever is.'_

~/~/~

The next evening, Frank stepped into his office in an old warehouse on Pier 54. Turning on the light, he tossed his jacket into an empty seat. He crossed the room to his desk, flipping the switch for the coffee maker to start as he went. He liked working nights well enough, but he'd need the caffeine to stay awake. Sitting down, he surveyed the papers on his desk. There was the usual report from the day shift manager, a request from some local fisherman to tie up one of their trawlers, and a letter from an environmental group. He pushed these aside and picked up the logbook for his section. Flipping through the pages, he saw that all of the water craft on Pier's 53, and 54 had signed in and paid the proper toll. He began to fill out his report when he noticed a blank spot on the page for Pier 55. A cargo ship hadn't paid it's toll, or offered up any kind of registration or paperwork. He frowned and looked at the number. Dock 18. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Roy earlier and checked the name. Sure enough, it was the _BLUE TIDE_. He picked up the phone.

RING RING RING

"I'll get it." Roy called as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Roy, this is Frank." the voice on the other end said. Roy's heart skipped a beat.

"Frank…hey, did you find out anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, your ship is docked here on Pier 55, Dock 18." Frank said, reading from the book in front of him.

"That's great, thank you." Roy said. He was about to say good-bye, when Frank continued.

"Yeah, they still haven't paid they're docking fee or signed in so I sent a few hands over to check out the ship." Roy's felt his blood turn to ice.

"Uh-oh." he said.

"What?" Frank asked. But Roy had already hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: It should be mentioned for this chapter specifically that none of the events described within this chapter have actually taken place. None of the places described are real, and any people mentioned within the story are entirely fictional. **

**I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries. **

**Roy hung up the phone and went into the dining room where Amara, Michelle and Hotaru where still eating dinner. As he entered his expression told them everything. The two women stood and started moving immediately. Amara rushed to the door, grabbing her keys off the counter as she went. Roy followed her to the door. **

"**Where is it?" She asked him as they walked out of the house. **

"**Pier 55, Dock 18." Roy said, following right behind her. "And he said he sent some dockhands over to check out the ship." **

"**Then that's just more energy for the Coffin if we don't get there fast." Amara said, pressing the button to open the garage door. **

"**What about Hotaru?" Roy asked as her and Michelle came out the front door. Amara wore her clever smiled as she jumped into the drivers seat. "What about you?" She asked, pointing to his sling. Roy looked down at the sling, and grabbed it with his right hand. In one motion, he pulled on it, tearing it off his arm. He flexed his left arm as he tossed the sling aside. **

"**I'll be fine." **

**~/~/~**

**At Pier 55, Dock 18 and small group of dock hands approached the **_**BLUE TIDE**_**. As they neared the Cargo ship they called out to anyone who might be on bored. No reply came so they went closer. As they reached the ship, the cargo door hummed to life, opening, offering only darkness within. They hesitated at first, but all the dock hands walked up the open door. As the first took a step inside the ship, a blast of lightning flew out of the darkness and hit him. Seconds latter, other blasts of lightning hit the other dock workers. All the men fell over, limp, their energy drained. **

**~/~/~**

**Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Roy slowly crept through the maze of shipping containers on Pier 55. As they neared Dock 18 the Cargo ship **_**BLUE TIDE**_** came into view. The group stopped behind a container just out of sight of the ship. **

"**Ok," Amara said, "Everybody ready?" Michelle and Hotaru both nodded, Roy took a deep breath, then nodded as well. "Alright then." She said raising her hand into the air. **

**URANUS STAR POWER**

**NEPTUNE STAR POWER**

**SATURN STAR POWER**

**Multicolored lights filled the area, and when they had faded Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood before Roy. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Saturn. **

"**She's one too?" They all nodded, smiling. "How many of you are there?" Amara shook her head. **

"**Your turn." She said. Roy regained his composure. **

"**Right." he said, putting his hand into the air, holding his dog tags. **

**CERES STAR POWER**

**Blinding white surrounded him, and when it faded, Roy was Ceres, dressed in the same white armor as before. Ceres looked himself over. **

"**This is…something else." **

"**C'mon, let's go!" Uranus said. And with that the Scouts took off towards the Ship with Ceres following. As they approached the ship the large cargo door on the side came to life. **

"**I guess they were expecting us." Saturn said. The two older scouts nodded. **

"**It must have known what happened to Marcus." Neptune said. The Scouts and Soldier all peered into the darkness within the ship, trying to discern anything in the darkness. Everyone looked at one another, then at once they all ran into the ship. No sooner had they stepped in than the large door began to close behind them. **

"**Definitely expecting us." Ceres said. **

**~/~/~**

**Up on the bridge of the ship, the Capitan was collecting the last of the energy from the dockhands that had come to investigate the ship earlier. As he drew the last of the energy into a crystal in his hand, a member of his possessed crew entered the bridge. **

"**Capt'n, the ones you said would come have arrived." he announced. The Capitan **

**nodded, still focused on the energy in his hand. **

"**Good. Did you let them in?" he asked, and sinister smile forming on his face. The Crewman returned the smile. **

"**Aye Sir." **

**~/~/~**

**Outside at the entrance to Pier 55, a grey car pulled up, and Frank stepped out. The men he'd sent to check on the cargo ship hadn't checked in, and he'd come to solve the matter himself. As the strode onto the Pier he saw the **_**BLUE TIDE **_**turn all it's lights on, and he heard the engine start. The large ship slowly began to pull out from the Pier, and away from the harbor, sailing away into the night. Frank scratched his head. **

"**Where are they going?" he said to himself. **

**~/~/~**

**Back inside the darkness of the ship, the Warriors felt the ship begin move under them. **

"**It's a trap." Ceres heard Neptune say. He felt around for some kind of light, finally finding a lever with a lighting bolt etched into it. He pulled it, but quickly wished he hadn't. From the other end of the ship, the lights of the cargo hold turned on, one section at a time until the whole massive hold was lit. They found themselves on one end of it, with an army between them and the other side of the ship. **

**The men before them were all possessed, the X **displayedon all their foreheads. They held almost every kind of weapon in circulation at the time. AK-47's, Chinese Type 56's, M-16's, .45 pistols, an American M60, German MP5's, Shotguns, Uzi's, even an old MP40. They all raised their weapons at the same time, all pointed at the Scouts and Soldier. One of the crewman stood in front of the group, his pistol pointed at Ceres. He smiled and gave an order. 

"Fire." 

Dozens of fingers pulled dozens of triggers, and dozens bullets flew out at the group in front of them. Ceres cringed. There was no way. No chance of dodging this mass attack. No time to attack back. He held his eyes shut, expecting to feel the pain of a dozen bullets tear his body apart. But he didn't. he slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hands down from his face. He looked around. The possessed crew still stood before him, weapons raised just as they had when they shot, and the one in front was still smiling, and his pistol was still aimed at him. He looked left at the Sailors. They had cringed as well. Uranus had her hands up, shielding Neptune with her own body. Neptune herself held Saturn, keeping the teenage Scout close. But, Ceres saw, Nobody moved. It was as if time itself had stopped. 

"Before you confront the Coffin," A voice Ceres recognized from the Race Track said from somewhere, "You need to know _all_ of your past." Ceres couldn't see where the voice was coming from, so he addressed the ceiling. 

"What do you- Aaaah!" he grabbed his head, falling to the floor, and blacking out. 

**July 14, 2011**

**Afghanistan**

Roy slowly opened his eyes. 

'Where am I?' he thought. As he sat up he took in his surroundings. He had been sleeping on a cot and the room he was in had sandbags along the walls. Looking down he saw that he wore a camouflaged uniform with, **U.S. ARMY** stitched onto it. 

"Hey, your up." Roy looked up at to see who had spoken. A man wearing the same uniform he had on was sitting at a table in the corner with two others playing cards. He turned back to the table and addressed the Soldier to his right, "Any three's?" The other Soldier shook his head. 

"Go fish." Roy closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening them, he saw that his surroundings were still the same. 

"What's going on?" he asked. The one who'd talked to him before looked back at him. 

"You feelin' alright?" he asked, "Doc's up if you need him." Roy shook his head, the memories of where he was returning. US Outpost 47, Afghanistan. 'Afghanistan! I'm back?' he thought, then he remembered the woman's voice. 'Wait…what'd she mean by _all_ my past?' 

"POP POP POP" Everyone in the room perked up at the sound. Someone, somewhere close, was shooting an automatic rifle. By the time a Sergeant that Roy recognized as his squad leader entered the room, everyone was already up and putting their gear on. Roy pulled the straps of his kit over his head, and clipped on his belt, feeling the familiar feel of his KA-BAR knife on his right side, and put his helmet on. Memory taking over, he felt under his cot, his hands finding his rifle. He pulled out the M4, felling the gunmetal as his left hand pulled a magazine from a pouch on his chest. He slid the magazine into the appropriate part of the weapon, and pulled back on the charging handle, hearing the familiar 'click' of the weapon being loaded. He stood and ran out of the room, following the other soldiers. The room led into a hallway, also lined with sandbags, and they ran down it to a door at the end. Not breaking his pace, the Sergeant in front slammed his body into the door, causing it to swing open and the squad ran out the door. 

More memories greeted Roy as he left the building and walked onto the rock covered ground of the outpost. The Outpost wasn't big, maybe the size of two football fields next to each other. Roy remembered the drills they'd done in case of an attack like this. Even in the growing darkness of the setting sun, he knew to follow the his squad to their part of the wall. As they approached the wall, Roy saw a another soldier on the mounted machine gun, firing into the field outside the outpost. 

"Soldier! What's the situation?" The Sergeant asked the machine gunner. He stopped shooting to point to a section of the field. 

"Sergeant, Taliban's launched a full attack to try an' over run us. There's gotta be hundreds of em'" he resumed shooting as the Sergeant turned back to the squad. 

"Get on lin-" he was cut off by the sound of a rocket being fired. Seconds later, the machine gun and the gunner both disappeared in an explosion. Roy flew back, hitting the barrier behind him. 

As Roy stood the world was quiet. As though God himself had put the world on mute. People around him were still moving, but everything wasn't just quiet, there was no sound what so ever. Everything seemed like part of a dream. He looked to his left. He watched his squads SAW gunner run up to the wall and bring his weapon up. The automatic weapon making no sound as it pulled the ammunition belt through one end while the empty cartridges and links fell below. He looked directly at the wall in front of him, and that was when he saw him. 

He didn't look much older than himself, though his skin was darkly tanned and his face bore a full black beard. As he heaved himself over the wall, Roy saw that he wore dark robes, a hand sickle in his right hand. Roy watched him as he looked him in the eyes. The cold hatred visible as he began to run towards Roy. Only a few feet away, Roy watched him raise the sickle above his head, preparing to slash into his body. All of the sudden, his face exploded into red, and he fell backwards as though pushed. Roy continued starring at him, then looked to his right to see the soldier who'd talked to him in the room, Corporal Edsin he remembered, standing there with a shotgun, racking it back it to put another shell into the chamber. He put a hand on Roy's shoulder, looking into his face. Roy watched his mouth move, but he couldn't hear a thing. The Corporal shook him, and Roy heard a whistle as sound returned to the world. 

"I said, ARE YOU OK?" Roy shook his head, clearing the last of the shell shock. 

"Yeah, I'm- shit, get down." Roy pushed Edsin to the side and brought his rifle up, putting three shots into a Taliban who was charging at the Corporal's back with a bayonet on his AK. The man in dark robes fell, twisting on the ground as the bullet that hit his spine went to work. 

"We need to fall back." The Corporal said, standing. He pulled at something on the ground. Looking down, Roy saw the machine gunner, out cold, with blood running from his nose and ears. "I'll get him out of here" The Corporal said as he lifted the soldier into a fireman's carry. "Keep me covered, then fall back." Roy nodded, and looked back out over the wall. More dark robed figures came into view, running at his position. He heard another RPG being fired, but this rocket went wide, exploding harmlessly to his right. He shot his M4, moving from one target to the next, not bothering to make sure he'd killed any of them, only that they fell. The SAW gunner next to him was still firing, his weapon making incredible noise now. 

"Gotta reload." he yelled, reaching for another drum of 5.56 links. Roy looked over at him as he did so, just in time to see the bullet strike his face. "GAAAAH" he screamed out in pain, dropping his SAW to grab his face. Roy ran to him as he fell to his knees, reaching down to move his hands so as to see the wound. 

All at once, Roy felt a shock move through his body. He felt something cold and sharp in him. He looked down at his stomach to see the source. Just below his rib cage, he saw the edge of a bayonet poking through him. He froze, the beginnings of shock already taking effect. The bayonet moved and he felt it cut more of him. It moved up, and he heard air escape his chest and a wet sucking sound telling him his lung was pierced. He tasted blood in his mouth. As the bayonet was removed, he fell to his knees, dropping his weapon, grabbing the wound with his right hand. 

'That was it.' he thought as his vision began to fade. 'That was all my past…" his vision blurred beyond comprehension. Roy slowly closed his eyes. 

~/~/~

"It's a trap." Ceres heard Neptune say. He was back in the darkness of the ship. He felt along the wall next to him, finding the switch with the lighting bolt again. But instead of pulling it, he reached out the other way, finding Saturn's hand, then Neptune and Uranus's as well. He pulled their hands and led them to the wall. Feeling along the wall, they came to a door. Ceres turned the wheel and the bulkhead swung open and the Scouts and Ceres left the ambushers in the dark. 


	12. Chapter 12

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

"Capt'n." The Capitan's radio crackled. He pulled it off his belt, bringing it to his face.

"What?" he asked impatiently, he was on his way to the cargo hold with the last of the

energy to revive the Coffin.

"Capt'n, we've lost them, they snuck past the ambush some how."

"What! How did… never mind. Find them. Stop them!" The Capitan put the radio back on his belt and started running. He had to revive the Coffin NOW.

~/~/~

The door Ceres had found had led them into a long white hallway lined with handrails and with the pipes of the ship in plain view.

"We're below the main deck." Uranus stated. Neptune nodded and the two scouts started down the hallway. Saturn looked up at Ceres, who was trying to decide what they needed to do next.

"The Coffin's got to be somewhere in the cargo hold." He said walking after the two Scouts. Uranus spoke without stopping.

"Probably farther below, in the lowest hold." Saturn frowned.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"It'd be safest, if this Coffin is weak, then it'd most likely be where it would be most protected." Ceres was about to agree when they came to a fork in the hallway. To the left a sign read BRIDGE, while to the right the sign read HOLD. The group felt the ship rock under them, reminding them that the ship was leaving the harbor. Uranus looked right, then left, then at Ceres. "Time to split up." she said. Ceres realized what she meant, having looked at the signs himself, but still frowned. "We'll stop the ship, while you go below to stop this Capitan from reviving the Coffin." Ceres shook his head.

"There's no way I can take him alone." he said. Neither Uranus or Neptune said anything, but simply starred. His gaze followed that of the two scouts in front of him to the purple clad scout next to him. Saturn smiled.

"You two need to get down there and stop him. We'll meet up with you as soon as we stop the ship." Uranus said, in a tone like so many Sergeants Ceres had heard. He was about to protest, but before he could say anything, the two scouts had taken off down the hallway to the left. Ceres shrugged, realizing she was right, and turned to face the right hallway. He nodded to Saturn, and the two took off down the right hallway, Glaive and Sickle in hand.

~/~/~

Ceres and Saturn quietly crept through the door at the end of their hallway. The room they'd entered was a cargo hold, but Ceres didn't need a second glance to see that it wasn't the one he was looking for. From the crates that they were hiding behind, he could see that this cargo hold had been converted into a sort of practice range for the possessed crew. Most of the hold was dead space between the firing line and the targets at the other end of the hold, but one corner was a mock building, similar to the kind he remembered training on during his time with the Army.

'Humm…' Ceres puzzled the scene before him in his head. There were a number of the possessed crewmen in the hold, either practice shooting, or simply talking to each other. All were armed in someway, so a direct attack would be suicide. He heard Saturn moving behind him. "Maybe we can try to sneak around them…" he trailed off as he turned around to face Saturn. She wasn't there. Hearing the a sound and, looking up, he saw the teenage Scout had climbed a nearby ladder onto a scaffolding that ran the length of the hold. He smiled. "…or we can just go above."

~/~/~

Uranus and Neptune reached the top of the third set of stairs. The hallway they had taken had led to several sets of stairs, all of them leading to the Bridge at the top of the ship. As they passed through a door and rounded another corner, however, the two Outer Scouts stopped at what was in front of them. The large room they had entered was lined with bunk beds, several rows, each several beds deep. And in this room were a dozen of the possessed crew, as surprised to see the two Scouts as the they were to find anyone there. The surprised stunned both parties, but only for a second. The Crewmen rushed for their weapons, on racks at the far end of the room, While the two scouts both took advantage of their opponents being weaponless and attacked.

URANUS WORLD SHAKING

NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE

The two attacks danced out across the room, hitting the slower of the crewman, turning them to dust, while most had made it to the weapons racks and the cover that they provided, and began to return fire with the firearms. As the Scouts took cover behind a bunkbed, they heard the ships intercom crackle.

"All hands! The Sailor Scouts are onboard!"

"Great" Uranus muttered.

~/~/~

As Ceres and Saturn crept along the scaffolding, they heard the ships intercom crackle.

"All hands! The Sailor Scouts are onboard!" It announced. Immediately, all the possessed crewmen below them stopped what they were doing and took off, running out the multiple doors to search the ship, including a door that read, AFT HOLD STAIRS. The room began to empty as Saturn reached the door leading to the same stairs from the scaffolding, when Ceres heard a door fly open behind him.

"Hey! It's them!" A crewman shouted. Ceres looked over his shoulder to see one of the Crewman stepping onto the scaffolding from scaffold access door on the other side. Rather than a gun, this one held a machete. The possessed man charged at him.

"Gogogogo!" he yelled to Saturn as he turned to face this opponent. His sickle wouldn't be any good at range, so he'd have to let him get close. He continued his charge, using his machete to try and stab him. Ceres swung his sickle up, catching his enemies blade in the crook of the sickle, taking a step back as he did. The Crewman pulled the machete back and tried to slash him. Ceres beat the weapon back with the back of his sickle, staggering the Crewman, and leaving him open for his attack.

CERES SICKLE SLASH

Like at the Airport, energy shot out of the blade and cut through the Crewman, turning him to dust. Ceres let out a breath, only to hear clapping. Looking back at Saturn he saw her clapping politely. Ceres smiled.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

~/~/~

Above them, Sailor Uranus and Neptune had their hands full. They were crouched behind a bed, pinned down by fire from the possessed crew. Neptune peeked her head over the mattress for a better look, before ducking back down to avoid the incoming fire. She looked at Uranus.

"There's eight of them." She said, "All behind the metal weapons racks at the other end." Uranus bit her lip. This was a tight spot, and more crewman would only come after that announcement had gone through the ship. As another burst of automatic rifle fire flew over her head, she got an idea.

"What?" Neptune asked, surprised by the sudden smile on her lovers face.

"You know what we could use here?" she asked in a rhetorical tone. Neptune frowned and was about to ask her, when she smiled as well, realizing what the blond scout meant.

~/~/~

On the other end of the room, the possessed crewman stopped shooting. One of them peered over the weapons racks that they were up behind. The two Scouts they'd been shooting at were no where in sight. He signaled to the others and the group all stood so they could see themselves. As they looked around the room, they saw the Aqua haired Scout stand, a similar colored mirror in her hand.

"Get 'er!" The leader of the possessed said, suiting action to words by bring his AK up. The rest of the crew raised their weapons as well, but before they could fire she raised the mirror.

SUBMARINE REFLECTION

Aqua colored energy flew out from the mirror and into the group. As the Crewmen reeled from this new development, the Sailor of the winds stood on the opposite end of the room, an intricate, curved sword in her hands.

SPACE SWORD BLASTER

The possessed crew had only seconds to see the yellow energy flying towards them. The eight men found themselves flying across the room, dissolving before they hit the far wall. Neptune looked at Uranus, an impressed expression on her face. The blond Scout looked back.

"Let's get to the bridge!"

~/~/~

Below decks, the Captain was preparing to use the last of the collected energy to revive the Coffin. Around him stood the remainder of the crew not searching the ship for the Scouts. As he approached the Coffin, he heard a voice behind him. A young female voice.

SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE

The door behind the Capitan flew off it's hinges and slid across the metal hold's floor, coming to a stop several feet from the doorway it once guarded. Turning around he saw, laying on the door, one of his crewman, weaponless now, and screaming as he turned into dust. The Capitan looked at the doorway to see Sailor Saturn and Ceres enter though the door.

~/~/~

"Stop right there!" Saturn said, pointing her glaive at the man closest to the Coffin. Given his uniform, Ceres decided he was the Capitan. 'and that means he's about to revive the whatever the Coffin is.' he thought. The Capitan only scoffed.

"Your too late, in another minute the full power of my Master will be realized." He snapped his fingers, and turned back to the Coffin. Ceres wondered what that gesture meant, only to realize when he heard six assault rifles go from SAFE to FIRE.

"Duck!" he yelled to Saturn, and the two warriors dove behind separate crates. They would have to get past six possessed crewmen before dealing with the Capitan. Behind the crate, Ceres knew he was in trouble. His attack hadn't the range necessary to hit any of his opponents, and they seemed to know this, focusing most of their fire on the purple clad Scout. Looking over at her, he saw her attack some of the Crewman.

SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE

One of the Crewman fell, already turning to dust. Ceres looked at the ground, trying to think of what to do, when the solution presented itself, literally at his feet. The Crewman guarding the door that Saturn had blasted through had been flown into the room with the door before turning to dust. His weapon had, however, slid away from him in the process, coming to rest behind the crate the Ceres was now behind. Putting his Sickle back on his belt, he picked up the weapon. It was a rifle he knew well. The exact same kind of rifle that he would use 15 years. He smiled as he stood, making the M4 Carbine click as he turned it from SAFE to FIRE.

~/~/~

Up on the Bridge of the _BLUE TIDE_ the scene was quiet. A skeleton crew of three kept the ship on course. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Get it." The one at the ships wheel said, not looking back. The other two looked at each other, then one shrugged, stood up, and went to answer it. Since the door lacked a porthole or window of any kind, he would have to simply open the door. Opening it, he was greeted by four hands that pulled him out of the bridge room with little more than a surprised grunt from the possessed man. The door slammed shut and the two remaining crewmen heard only muffled grunts from the other side. Then the knock came again. This time the two crewmen decided to answer the door together. That way, they reasoned, whoever was at the door couldn't grab both of them. As they pulled the door open, they braced themselves for the attack they knew would come, ready to counter and defeat whoever had attacked their comrade. The door swung open, but the crewman were surprised to see no one there. One took a cautious step into the hall. Instantly a blond figure tackled him. Before the other could reach for his side arm, an aqua colored blast of energy sent him flying down the hall.

With the bridge crew dealt with, Sailor Uranus stood up, admiring her handiwork with a rope they'd found and put to use on the two of the Crewmen. The two Scouts walked onto the bridge.

"There has to be a way to stop this ship." Uranus said, searching around the panel of lights and instruments surrounding the ships wheel.

"Here it is." Neptune said, pulling a lever attached to a round dial, changing where it pointed to from FULL FORWARD, to FULL STOP. The ship lurched as the engines were stopped and the large propellers were halted.

"Good." Uranus said to the Aqua haired Scout. "Let's get down to the hold." Neptune only nodded and the two Scouts dashed out of the room.

~/~/~

The last of the possessed crewmen fell as Ceres dropped the empty magazine from the M4. He threw away the empty weapon and he and Saturn both turned to the Capitan, who still stood facing the Coffin. He felt the Ship lurch and come to a stop beneath him as he pulled his sickle off his belt.

"It's over Capitan. Give it up." he said. The Capitan did not move. Not at all. After a few seconds, Ceres took a step towards him and the Capitan toppled over onto his back, limp. Looking at the body before him, Ceres saw a person drained of all the energy they could possibly carry. The "**X**" on his forehead shone for a second, before growing dark, looking more like a burn than before. This time it was Saturn's turn to realize that they were in trouble.

'Uh-oh." she said. Ceres, looking at the Coffin, at the "**X**" on the side that was beginning to glow, couldn't help but agree.


	13. Chapter 13

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

The "**X**" continued to glow, a dirty off white color, and the numerous intricate designs on it's sides began to glow as well, until finally the cracks below the lid began to glow as brightly. Ceres and Saturn both took a step back as the light from the Coffin became brighter. The light grew brighter still, and a faint hissing sound escaped from somewhere on it. The lid flew off, and a blinding white light covered the entire hold. As the light cleared, Ceres and Saturn saw the being that stood where the Coffin had been. Ceres couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him was the being responsible for the attacks at the bank, at the airport, and the incident on the train. A being that wanted to destroy his planet as it had done to Ceres before. A being that wore a black armor with a white trim, white knee high boots, and a white beret and belt with the black "**X**" on it. A being that held a twisted, blackened, broken sickle. And what Ceres couldn't believe most of all was it's face. It's face, he saw, was his. The Dark Ceres smiled at the two warriors standing before him.

"Surprised?" he asked, the smile on his face growing wider. Ceres had trouble speaking.

"What…how…are you-"

"How am I you?" the Dark Ceres interjected, cackling to himself before continuing. "Don't you know what happened in your past life?" he asked. Ceres expression became stern.

"Yeah, I died trying to save my planet from you." Ceres said, remembering what the green haired women had told him. The dark Ceres cackled again.

"No, you destroyed your planet yourself. You let your hate and anger and lust for power consume you. That's when Ceres died and became me." The Dark Ceres said, the smile fading from his face. "Now," he said in a more serious tone. "The time has come for me to rid another planet of it's miserable existence, and this time I get to destroy myself in the process again." Ceres shook his head, regaining his composure and taking a fighting stance, his sickle in hand. The thoughts of his failures in his head.

"No." he said. "I will not fail again." The Dark Ceres just smiled and spun his twisted sickle in his hand.

"I was hoping you would say that."

~/~/~

Saturn watched as the two Ceres' ran at each other, their sickles meeting with a metallic crash. Both weapons were pulled back and above the wielders heads, coming down in great slashes that both had to jump aside to doge. They locked eyes and charged at each other again, too close to each other for her to attack to help. This time the Dark Ceres tried to stab into Ceres face. Ceres blocked it with the same move, and the curved blades clanged again, but instead of locking, they each slid off each other and past the other wielders face. Saturn gasped as the Ceres' both stopped for a moment and grabbed their faces, and her eyes went wide when she saw the gash across Ceres' left cheek that the twisted sickle had left. Ceres felt the wound, but turned his attention back to his opponent. The Dark Ceres had been cut as well, but his face had a much smaller cut. They came at each other a third time, this time Ceres swung from down right going up and across his attackers body, and the Dark Ceres swung from the upper right coming down and across Ceres body. The two weapons met a third time, but this time the blades locked around each others crook. As the two Ceres' struggled for control, Saturn made up her mind to attack, pointing her glaive at the black clad Ceres

SILENCE-

She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and she looked in that direction just in time to see a number of the possessed crewmen enter the hold.

"There she is!" One of them cried, "Get 'er!" She dove behind a crate just time to miss a flurry of 7.62 rounds where she'd been. Looking back at the duel between the Ceres', she saw that their blades were still locked. Her attention was drawn back to the possessed crewmen as another burst flew over her head. 'Looks like I'll have to deal with these guys before I can help Ceres'. she thought.

~/~/~

Sickles locked, and both gripping the weapons with all the strength in both their hands, it was now only a matter of who was stronger. Ceres pushed with all his might against his dark self, but it wasn't enough to gain an edge on him. While at the same time, the Dark Ceres couldn't overpower him either. It seemed that they were the same strength. Pushing against the other sickle, Ceres looked into the Dark Ceres eyes. 'I failed my planet and became this.' he thought, the Dark Ceres started to smile, 'and I failed my country in the war.' the sick smile grew. 'I won't fail again.' Ceres loosed his grip a tiny bit, and the Dark Ceres continued to smile as he pushed his sickle down and leaned in closer. As Ceres tilted his head back, the Dark Ceres started to laugh. In one fast motion Ceres brought his head back forward, smashing his forehead into his opponents nose.

The Dark Ceres reared back ,taking several steps back and grabbing his nose with both hands while dropping his smile. Ceres stopped to catch his breath and watched as his dark self realized there was now blood coming from his broken nose. Bleeding, the Dark Ceres stood and snarled at him.

"No more messing around." he said, raising his sickle in the air above his head.

DARK SICKLE SMASH

He swung the sickle towards Ceres and a wave of black energy and lightning flew out from the blade and across the hold at Ceres. Ceres dove to the ground, narrowly missing the black energy wave as it flew over his head. 'How'd he do that?' Ceres thought, feeling a tingle of pain from the gash in his cheek. The Dark Ceres ran at him, sickle ready. Ceres stood, blocking the downward attack from the Dark Ceres as he did so.

"Surprised?" the Dark Ceres asked as he withdrew his sickle. Ceres stood all the way up, turning away another slash with the crook of his sickle. "My attack _has_ range." his dark self said, spreading his arms. Ceres took the chance to attack.

CERES SICKLE SLASH

The Dark Ceres dropped to the ground, avoiding the attack, and swinging his right leg out and tripping Ceres. The Dark Ceres tackled him, pinning him to the ground with his legs at Ceres' hips and looking into his eyes.

"Your attack though…" he started. Ceres kicked out his legs, wrapping his left around his opponent's right knee and kneeing him with the other, flipping them so that Ceres now had his dark self pinned. "You need to be up close." the Dark Ceres finished, ignoring the change in his situation. Ceres grabbed his collier and he grabbed Ceres' wrists. Pulling on his wrists and rolling backwards, the Dark Ceres rolled Ceres off of him.

Both Ceres' stood, and the Dark Ceres raised his sickle again. Anticipating his next move, Ceres dove behind a shipping container.

DARK SICKLE SMASH

The attack flew into the container, shattering the metal to pieces. One of the metal shards the size of a pen flew into Ceres left leg. He cried out in pain and grabbed the shard. With a deep breath, he pulled the metal from his leg, blood flowing freely from the wound. He grabbed the wound, trying to stop the bloods flow with his hand when he heard a chuckle. Ceres looked up to see his dark self standing above him, blood still streaming from his nose. The Dark Ceres smiled and raised his sickle above his head. Ceres reached for his own sickle, but he had dropped it when the metal shard had hit him and now it was out of reach. Above him the Dark Ceres swung downwards.

CLANG

To both Ceres' surprise, a beautiful, stylized glaive had caught the twisted sickle before it had fallen on Ceres. Looking right, Ceres saw Sailor Saturn standing there. The Purple Sailor of Death and Rebirth was breathing heavily, and several cuts marred her body. The Dark Ceres' sickle and the glaive stayed locked for a moment. Ceres' dark self had all but forgotten about the Scout. He frowned and retracted his sickle, taking a step back as he did so. Ceres stood, wincing slightly as he put pressure on his left leg, and reached down to pick up his sickle. Behind his dark self, two figures dropped from the scaffolding above. Stepping out of the shadow they were in, Ceres saw Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Saturn and Ceres both smiled as Uranus spoke.

"It's all over. Your ships been stopped. Your crews all gone."

"Just give it up now." Neptune finished. The Dark Ceres looked from Uranus to Neptune to Saturn and finally at Ceres. Then he spoke, not breaking eye contact with Ceres the entire time.

"You have done very well to come this far. In fact, I'm a little impressed, no other planet has ever put this much of a fight You have all been more of a nuisance than I thought you could be. But, for all that you've done, you have not won. You have not defeated me."

With that final word, the Dark Ceres raised his twisted sickle into the air. Sparks began to form around the tip, and in seconds the entire sickle had visible electricity around it. All the while he still looked at Ceres.

URANUS WORLD SHAKING

NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE

SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE

The three outer attacks hit their target dead on. Slamming into the Dark Ceres with enough force that the light blinded everyone in the hold. As the light faded and he could see again Ceres looked where his dark self had been. The area around him was charred black, but in the same spot he'd been before, the Dark Ceres still stood. Still starring at Ceres.

Like a lightning rod, the sickle above his head continued to spark. The twisted weapon shimmered and a lightning bolt shot out, hitting Uranus square in the chest.

"AAAAH!" she cried out in pain. Before anyone could react, another bolt shot out, this one hitting Neptune.

"AAAAH!" she yelled as well. Before she had hit the ground, a third bolt shot out and hit Saturn, who fell screaming as well. The three Scouts all twitched on the ground. Uranus tried to stand, but her muscles wouldn't respond. All the three Scouts could do was watch as the Dark Ceres approached Ceres. The Dark Ceres approached Ceres, lighting forming around him as he walked. Raising his sickle above his head, he swung the lightning charged weapon down at him. Ceres tried blocking with his own sickle but the attack was too powerful. The twisted sickle cut right through Ceres' sickle and struck his right shoulder.

"AAAAH!" Ceres screamed, grabbing the wound with his left hand. Before he could do anything else, The Dark Ceres attacked again, cutting him across the chest. "AAAAH!" Ceres yelled again as the lightning cut into him. Falling to a knee, he felt the blood from the two new wounds flowing without constraint. Almost to himself, Ceres spoke. "I can't fail again…"

"You put up a good fight," the Dark Ceres said, standing above Ceres wounded form. "But it was in vain. Did you really think that you could stop me?" Ceres looked up into his dark self's eyes.

"I won't fail again." Ceres said. The Dark Ceres smiled again and raised his sickle above his head for the final blow. With all the strength that he had left, Ceres grabbed his broken sickle, and stabbed the point into the Dark Ceres heart.

At first the attack didn't seem to register with the Dark Ceres, he just stood there, sickle ready to strike, and broken sickle through his chest. Slowly, blood began to drip from the sickle. The Dark Ceres looked down at it, the dread at the inevitable showing in his face. He looked back at Ceres, who still starred at him. Falling to his knees, The Dark Ceres just starred off into space as he turned to dust.

~/~/~

As the Dark Ceres dissolved, the lightning holding the Scouts down disappeared as well, and they could move again. Standing, they rushed to Ceres who still knelt where he'd struck down his dark self. Saturn reached him first, standing in front of him she took his face in her hands.

"Ceres!" She said on the verge of tears, "Are you alright?" Ceres moved his mouth to say something, but no words came out. A dark red liquid began to drip from the edge of his mouth. "CERES!" She yelled shaking him. Behind her Sailor Neptune put a hand on her shoulder, and looking back she saw Sailor Uranus shake her head. "NO!" She yelled turning back to Ceres. Slowly, Ceres closed his eyes.

Author's Note: This is not the end.


	14. Chapter 14

I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon Metaseries.

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

He was standing in front of a large, old looking gate. Looking at it, he was greeted by the same familiar feeling of having seen it before.

"Looks like you did a good job." Someone behind him said. Roy turned around to see someone he hadn't expected to see there. Before him stood the woman from the racetrack. The Green haired woman with dark tanned skin. This time, however, she wore a Sailor Suit like those that Amara and Michelle wore, except that hers was black and a dark red-brown. In her hands was a long silver staff that resembled a key.

"Your one too." Roy stated more than asked. She nodded and spoke.

"Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time." She said. Roy's eyebrows went up at the final word.

"Time…wait, so YOU brought me back to 1995?" he asked, again the Scout of time nodded. "Why?"

"Because, you are Ceres, only you could defeat your corrupted dark self." She paused, "It was destiny in a way." Roy shook his head.

"Then why wasn't I born earlier, in the 70's?" he asked. She smiled.

"I had to let you grow up and be shaped by the world from 1991 on. You wouldn't be the same person had you been born earlier. Besides," she paused, "You needed to get the training only the Military could give you, more than once that training came in handy, and you would've been dead without it." Roy nodded, it all seemed to make sense. He turned back around to the gate in front of him.

"So what's this then?" he asked. She walked up next to him. "The Time Gate itself. It is my duty to guard this gate and insure that time flows the way it should." Roy nodded again.

"And so to keep it running smoothly, I had to defeat the Dark Ceres in 1995."

"Right, that's why I brought you back." Roy bit his lip.

"So, now what? Do I just go back to my own time?" He asked. Sailor Pluto gave him a clever smile.

"Not exactly…" She said as the Time Gate opened, and the light from inside blinded Roy.

~/~/~

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

'This is getting really old…' he thought. He found himself laying on his back in an alleyway again, though this time it was the evening. Standing up, he saw that he was wearing the same old, off-white suit as before, and feeling around his neck, he saw that he still wore his dogtags, though the crossed sickle symbol for Ceres was gone. 'Well let's see where I am.' he thought to himself as he walked out of the alley.

The street he came to was full of cars, mostly yellow taxi cabs, and the architecture gave the city away as American. Looking right, he saw a news paper stand and walked up to it, taking a paper from a rack. **NEW YORK TIMES **the title read. 'New York huh?' Roy thought, 'Let's see what today is.' Roy nearly had a heart attack as he read the date, **September 5, 2001**. Roy just stood starring at the paper for a minute. Long enough for the owner to notice and come over.

"Hey, youze gonna by that or what? This ain't no library." Roy looked up from the paper with a smile on his face.

"I can stop it." he said. The owner raised an eyebrow.

"Whada ya mean?" he asked. Roy pointed to the two large towers several blocks to their right.

"I can stop it!" he said louder, setting to paper back down.

"Stop what?" the Owner asked, But Roy was already running down the street.

"I can stop it!."

~/~/~

**July 14, 2011**

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

'I've got to stop sleeping at my desk.' Roy thought as he took his elbows off his desk and sat back in his chair. A glance at the clock told him he still had a half hour left in his lunch. He smiled to himself. Only a year out of collage and he already had a good office job. He stood and left his cubicle, walking into the break room and taking a seat at the table. As he sat down he grabbed the newspaper someone had left on the table and opened it up as he started his lunch. Roy glanced through the headlines as he unwrapped the sandwich he'd made this morning.

**MULLAH OMAR DIES, AFGHANISTAN ENTERS CIVIL WAR**

'No surprise there," Roy thought, "No countries have wanted anything to do with Afghanistan since that one guy had had a terrorist group based there a few years back. What was his name?' Roy frowned and turned the page, military matters confused him, he'd gone on to collage straight out of high school. 'No need to join the Army without a war on.' He'd thought.

"Hey Roy." Roy looked up to see his supervisor sitting across from him at the table.

"What's up Mr. Histor?" he asked. Histor smiled.

"I just got off the phone with corporate, seems you've really impressed the rep they sent down last week." It was Roy's turn to smile.

"I'm just doing my job sir." Roy said. Histor kept on smiling and stood to leave.

"Well, you just keep up the good work son. You've got quite a career ahead of you." He said and left the room. Roy smiled to himself as he looked out the window at the tower identical to the one he was in. 'Just think,' he thought, '21 years old on the corporate fast track and working in the World Trade Center.'

**THE END**

Author's Note: If you made it all the way to the end, thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this story, It was a lot of fun for me to write. Please, tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
